Jak and Daxter: The Bender's Legacy
by BLAD3s7
Summary: The Precursors have returned to Spargus, and have recruited Jak and his faithful buddy Daxter on a new adventure. It turns out that the Precursors have another incredible secret that has long been forgotten until now. Jak and Daxter must travel to a new planet, the world of the 4 Nations, Earth, Fire, Air and Water, to prevent the ancient secret from being revealed! CH: 5 Up!
1. Forgotten Relics

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Jak and Daxter or Avatar: The Last Airbender. Jak and Daxter is owned by Naughty Dog, and Avatar is owned by Nickelodeon. Knowledge of Jak and Daxter and Avatar is recommended to fully enjoy this story.

**Note to fans: **I apologize for not updating Quest for the Dragonballs in a long time. I will let you know what Tellemicus Sundance says before I continue to update the series. Until then, enjoy this bit of story that I have been thinking of for a while.

* * *

Constructive Criticism is highly encouraged.

Spargus City had been liberated from the ravenous Metal-Heads that plagued the world that was home to Jak and his furry companion, Daxter. It had been difficult, but somehow, the dynamic duo had pulled it off. The Precursors had thanked them for all that they have done, even giving Daxter his greatest of desires, a pair of undeniably stylish pants. You could never "not" hear the little Precursor boasting about how comfortable and downright awesome they were. Yet, the Precursors had mentioned to Jak and Daxter that many adventures awaited them, strewn across the universe. A new adventure awaits the rambunctious two, a adventure that promotes new challenges that they have never faced before. Not even a few months after the end of their trilogy...

* * *

**Jak and Daxter: The Bender's Legacy!**

**Chapter 1: **Forgotten Relics

"Okay Jak, here goes my wondrous tale of how I beat Kliever in an arm-wrestle, without cheating!" Screamed the small orange Ottsel.

Jak merely rolled his eyes as he walked the streets of Spargus with his buddy perched on his shoulder, as usual. His father's palace loomed overhead in the distance. "Sure Dax, go ahead and tell me." He said with a small smirk. Jak's footsteps crunched beneath the rough sand, the civilians near by nodding at him. He was after all, their hero. Mar, he was called, the hero who saved the world from the vicious Metal-Heads, a group of evil metallic monsters.

"Okay okay! So it went like- WHOA!" He screamed as his ears drooped backwards in shock.

"Yeah sure, that's probably what you said when he threw you across the- whoa." Jak interrupted himself as he looked straight up into the air. A dark shadow loomed over Spargus, and a familiar ship began to settle in the middle of the city. Sand billowed outward from it, causing the two to shield their eyes.

"...The Precursors... they're back." Jak stated as he took a few steps back, the massive door of the ship opening. The people of Spargus had loaded their guns ready, gathering around and poised to shoot at whatever came out. Jak however, remembering who was in the ship , had raised his hand to cease-fire. What where they doing back?

"Oh! So the GODS themselves (aka, me) have come to pester you more about joining them on their quest to the Universe? I thought you said no already Jak!" Daxter screamed, stomping his foot in annoyance.

"I did Dax," Jak reminded him.

"Well then what are they here for?!"

Jak merely gave Daxter an annoyed look.

The door of the strange-looking ship finally opened completely, and three little furry creatures that looked like Daxter, began to walk out. One of them was the most distinguished looking and was rather round, the leader of course. Another looked like he spent the majority of his days on the beach, and the last one looked dumber than a sack of rocks. These, were the legendary Precursors, the creators... of the Universe.

"Mar!" Said the leader. "It really is good to see you again!" The leader outstretched his hands in an embracing manner. The mystic staff that granted them their power was held in his hand. What could they possibly want now?

"What's going on?" Jak said as he walked closer to them.

"You remember how we said, like, we might be, like needing your help again and stuff?" Said the surfer looking Precursor.

"How could we not?" Daxter sarcastically added.

"Gee, uh... we really do!" Said the rather stupid one.

"What a surprise..." Daxter said as he rolled his eyes to his fellow Ottsel.

"Yes Jak, we have some rather important and severe business to attend to, and we really do need your assistance in these matters. Would you like to know why?"

"Yeah sure why not, it's not like we got anything better to do. (Of course we do, I have a date!)" Daxter, once again, replied in a half-ass mannerism. The other Precursors did not seem to notice or care about the level of disrespect they were receiving from him. It did not matter.

"This may be a long trip, but we can reward you two handsomely for your efforts. Oh, and leave all of your extra equipment besides your clothes. You will not be needing them." The leader chimed in as he crossed his arms.

"What? Why?" Jak demanded to know as he clenched his fist in defiance. He could not bring his weapons? This was outrageous.

"Where we are going, you will not need, nor be able to use them regardless. It would be a waste of time." The leader once more added in.

Jak sat there and pondered for a minute. What would they need to do that prohibits them from using their gear? "Before, and if we go, I would like to know what we are getting into and what you need us for." This was rather different for Jak to ask, as he usually shot first and then asked questions later. Even Daxter was put off by this.

"Yo uh, you feelin' okay Jak?" Daxter asked as he waved his hand in the man's face.

"...Of course." The leader nodded and then motioned them towards the ship. "Let us discuss this on our ship please, privately." The three Ottsels walked back into the ship, and Jak and Daxter followed in afterward, not knowing they would not be seeing Spargus or Haven City for a while.

* * *

"So... what is this about?" Jak said as he examined their ship. It looked like the various other Precursor junk he had seen in the past. It was ancient, yet incredibly functional.

"You will be traveling to another planet, in a different Galaxy than this one. It is far, but not too far. We can get there in a few hours." The leader said as he sat down on a chair. The ship was clearly incredibly fast by that description, and Jak's eyes widened for a moment, wondering just how fast this thing could go.

"Another Planet?" Jak said as he scratched his head. "What do you need us for?"

"Yeah! What's the big idea here! I got a girlfriend who wanted me to take her Dune-jumping in one of Jak's expensive cars! No offense Jak." Daxter said rather sheepishly towards the end.

Jak merely looked at Daxter with the same, disappointed and irritated look he always gave him.

"Yes, but you two had proven yourself well in the past, and we concluded that you two would be perfect." The leader cleared his throat as he pressed a button on the ship console, and a planet appeared. "This, is where you will be going. It is a world that is run by 4 major elements, Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. These elements are used by the people daily, and each element has a nation corresponding to it. You however, will be going to the central hub of it, which is known as Republic City, a melting pot of sorts where all the Nations coexist together." He said as he pointed to a small dot, which showed the city.

"Great, so now we can say that we went to some planet...for NO REASON WHATSOEVER!" Daxter yelled as he bounced up and down on Jak's shoulder. "C'mon Jak let's go, I gotta go score."

"Patience Daxter, you have not heard all the briefing yet." The leader said calmly as he began to continue. "You see, scattered across this world, are ancient, and extremely powerful Precursor artifacts. Artifacts so powerful, that they could cause mass chaos and greed, destroying that world, forever." He said tilting his head lower. "We need you to gather these artifacts, and destroy them."

"What do these artifacts do?" Jak asked as he listened closer, Daxter still hardly paying attention.

"...More than we ever thought they could." He said as he began to discuss more into it. "You see, that planet was one of the oldest ones we inhabited. We never thought life would grow as strongly as it did, they had even established their own deities and even made contact with the Spirit World. However, back to the artifacts. It was there... on that planet, where we created Eco."

"What?" Jak blurted out shocked. Eco wasn't native to their world?

"Indeed. However, the Eco we created was not established on that world. It would have been a waste, as there was no point on gifting that world with Eco, or so we thought. We decided to leave all the materials behind. Over time, the artifacts were scattered and lost, but after what happened on your world, we began to regret our decision. We do not want those people to have Eco. Their world is already facing problems, we don't want them having a similar incident."

"So, you guys leave a bunch of crap on a planet and expect us to clean it up? No thanks! Let's go Jak." Daxter sneered as he began to walk towards the exit, fully assuming that Jak would be following suit.

Jak stood there however, and thought about it. "...We can't do it alone. We would need to get some help, you even stated you had no idea where these artifacts were."

"Yes, it would be difficult, but we would be indebted to you immensely. And If you can somehow get the aid of the natives without starting an uproar, that we be excellent." The Precursor added.

"Jak!? You can't be serious!" Daxter burst out loud. "We have no idea what's out there!"

"Dax, they said they would grant us anything in return. A favor from these guys seems like a pretty big deal." Jak tried to reassure Daxter as he walked over to him. "Plus, it was getting kinda boring here, we need to make sure we aren't getting rusty."

Daxter seemed to ease up a bit, but he still seemed a little hesitant. "...Jak." The little furry companion seemed to get serious for a moment. "I... I don't know."

"C'mon Dax, I can't do it without you." Jak said with a smile.

At that very moment, everything seemed to click in Daxter. The little Ottsel shot towards Jak's shoulder and leaned on his head. "Of course you can't! Like I said before, you wouldn't last a second without me! Whatever this place offers us, we got it. Bring it on guys!" Daxter bellowed as he puffed out his chest in pride.

"That's the spirit Dax." Jak smirked, the two brothers exchanging a quick "bro-five" as they normally did. They then turned to the other three, a look of fiery determination in their eyes.

"Dudeeeeees..." The surfer Precursor added, blown away by their charisma. "You guys, like, are unstoppable. We can count on you brotha."

"Duhh... right! They gots da stuff!" The rather stupid one chimed in.

"Very well then. Let us be off!" The leader smiled as he began to press a few buttons on the ship, the powerful relic spurring with life as it blasted into the stars.

* * *

A few hours later, the ship was hovering over the new planet, above the atmosphere. The three Ottsels had briefed them on the people, and about Benders, the gifted one's who could control the elements. They learned of a brief history of what went down, and about the Avatar, a mystical being who could control all four elements. It was strange, but nothing that they couldn't handle, or so they thought. A small, cylindrical device began to protrude from it as it charged with Blue Eco. However, on board the ship, Jak sudden realization.

"Oh no, I forgot to tell Keira where I was going." Jak sighed as he placed his palm over his face. That would not be good news. Keira was Jak's girlfriend, and Samos her father. Both would eat him alive for just up and leaving. Daxter then thought of Tess, his Ottsel girlfriend. She would be worried sick. The Duo looked at each other nervously.

"No need to worry, we will alert Samos, Keira, and Tess of your whereabouts. They are bound to understand the circumstances." The Ottsel leader chimed in with a rather cheeky smile. It wasn't as reassuring as he made it out to be. "And despite what we said about taking your equipment, we decided to let you keep your communicator. We will be checking in to see how you are doing." He said as he handed Jak the device. "I'm afraid introducing any other technology however, would cause too much trouble."

Jak seemed to pout slightly at this. Nothing could replace the Peacemaker. They would have to find their own weapons as they went along. He also had his two transformations at his disposal, both the Dark and Light forms. With both forms inside of him, they balanced each other out, giving him control.

"Got it. Ready Dax?" Jak said looking to his pal.

"You know it. Let's find some Precursor crap and kick some ass if we need to!" Daxter heroically exclaimed as he held on tightly to Jak's shoulder.

"The device at the bottom of the ship will beam you two to Republic City. I suggest you learn about the Planet and it's properties before you go wandering aimlessly. Good Luck!" The leader said before they departed.

With that, he pressed a few buttons and Jak and Daxter materialized on the Planet below, in a dark alley.

* * *

The process was a little strange, as they felt like a single beam of energy, until they hit the ground. It was a strange sensation all together. They felt a little groggy afterward.

"Woo, that was weird. Let's... not do that again." Daxter blurted as he seemed to stumble on top of Jak's shoulder. "Let's get out of here."

Jak agreed, wiping off some dust as he came out into the streets. His eyes widened slightly as he took the world around him in. It was... magnificent. The city was huge and majestic, the world so large and different from his own. In the distance, there was a colossal statue of a man with a staff. He looked like the monks back home, except, no pointy ears. The people went about their lives as they bustled and dispersed like normal people. It was... so strange. Deep down, it reminded Jak of his more peaceful and carefree times as a boy.

He began to walk through the streets, taken aback slightly as someone began to Earthbend some rocks out of the way of a cart.

"Whoa Jak, did you see that!? He bended, or whatever they call it." Daxter whispered loudly as Jak walked around the cart that held various foods that he had never seen before.

"Yeah... it's crazy." Jak added as he scratched his head. It would be tough to find the artifacts around here already. Jak knew this. They would be here for a very long time.

"Pst!" Whispered a voice from behind near a bush.

"Whoa who goes there!?" Daxter yelled as he entered a karate stance. "You don't sneak up on us!"

Jak turned towards the man, a little cautious, but soon realized it was just some homeless man.

"A friend." He said as he stepped out of the bush, bowing to them. "From the looks of you two, you seem to be from far away? I mean, look at those ears! And a talking animal? My, I've seen many things, but this tops it!"

Jak's brow tensed in annoyance, but he dismissed the comment. "Yeah. What do you want from us?"

"Nothing!" The man reassured them. "However, you two do seem to be a little... green in these parts. Would you like some free information?" He said with a toothy smile.

"As long as it's not your bathing plan, then sure why not, you could really use a bath! Pee-you!" Daxter gagged as he wiped away the man's scent.

"No no." He smiled again. "Republic City is the heart of the world, where all four nations coexist. It's a nice place, if you have the money."

"Sound's like Haven City." Jak remarked, crossing his arms.

"You'll find that in many places you go." The man said with a slight nod to Jak. "Anyway, the things you gotta know are that you need to keep your nose clean if you want to survive, and I am not just talking about the Police. Don't go messin' with the wrong folks, or there's some big trouble coming your way."

"What do you mean?" Jak said as he tensed his eyes. The wrong folks had worked for him in the past. Maybe they knew something about these relics.

"Well, there are various street gangs, each consisting of powerful crime lords. There is the Triple Threat Triad, The Agni Kai Triad, and The Red Monsoon Triad. The Red Monsoon is only Waterbenders, Agni Kai are Firebenders, and The Triple Threats are all three elements, Earth, Fire, and Water."

"What about Air?" Jak questioned. "Why are there no air gangs?"

"Gee, you must really be from far away. There are only a few Airbenders left, which are all offspring off that guy right there!" The hobo said as he pointed towards the statue. "Avatar Aang."

Jak focused more on the statue. So that was an Avatar huh?

"Of course, he's dead now, and any Airbender would not take part in gangs. They are peaceful people." The hobo continued. "And speaking of the Avatar, rumor has it she's here in Republic City. Still a teenager, but already a powerful bender. But anyway, back to the other points of authority around the city. There is the Council located at City Hall over there," he said pointing to the building. "Any city related issue is discussed there. They usually know their stuff. Anywho, you can find some places to stay around in the residential areas, and you can also check out the Pro-Bending matches over in the Stadium, a sport that we enjoy here in Republic City." With that, he smiled and adjusted his shabby rags in a proud manner.

Daxter was oddly quiet throughout the discussion, until he finally decided to chime in. "Geez, for a dirty hobo you sure seem to know a lot."

"Whelp, when you live in these parts for a long time, you tend to learn these things." The hobo laughed. "The name is Gommu by the way. And you two are?"

Daxter was about to answer, but Jak held up his hand. "It's not important. Thanks for your direction."

"No problem, and it's none of my business, I just hope you two find what you are looking for!" With that, the hobo ran away into the bushes.

"Wai- how did he know?" Daxter asked as he looked to Jak with a puzzled look.

"I think it was kind of obvious, I mean, we did kind of stand out, and we were looking around the city." Jak stated as he began to walk across the street, until something in the distance caught his eye. It seemed like some sort of rally, or a protest of some sort.

"What's that all about?" Daxter asked as they got closer.

"I dunno, let's check it out." Jak said as they walked closer.

A man on top of a box with a banner of some sort behind him, depicting a man with a mask on, was preaching to the crowd of people.

"Are you tired of living under the Tyranny of Benders? Then join the Equalists!" He shouter through a megaphone.

"Equalists?" Daxter wondered as he scratched his ear. "Is that some sort of math club? Because I'm terrible at math, let's get outta here Jak."

Jak rolled his eyes as he continued to listen to the man.

"For too long Benders have oppressed Non-Benders and forced them to become nothing more than lower class citizens! Join Amon, and together we will tear down the Bending establishment!"

This seemed odd to Jak. Perhaps there wasn't as much harmony as he thought. If people were feeling oppressed by the Benders, wouldn't it be a much bigger issue than just a few cultists blabbering over a mega phone?

"What are you talking about?" A girl from behind them cried, riding an animal that looked like nothing Jak had ever seen before. A polar bear, fused with... a dog? "Bending is the coolest thing in the world!" She was young, had tan skin, brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a blue almost tribal get up. In regards to her outburst, Jak had to assume she was a Bender.

"Let me guess, you are a Bender?" The man on the box asked.

"Yeah, I am." The girl replied.

"Then I bet you would love to knock me off this platform with some Waterbending, huh?" The man seemed to almost taunt her.

"I'm seriously thinking about it." She retorted, an annoyed expression on her face.

As expected, the man began preaching more and more about how Benders oppressed people, and how she was no different. The crowd began to boo her as she walked away.

"Yeesh, she got booed pretty hard." Daxter said as he watched her ride away on her animal.

Jak agreed, but he soon worked his way through the crowd, towards the man. He did not care much for their cause, but perhaps he could talk to some of their people and perhaps they could have some info on the Precursor artifacts. Might as well start here.

"Excuse me," Jak said as he approached the man from the side.

"Hm? What is it?" The man said as he pulled away from the megaphone to talk to Jak.

"Where can I meet with this Amon?" He asked crossing his arms, " I think we may be able to help each other."

The man seemed a little taken aback by Jak's appearance, but he leaned in. "You're not a Bender are you?" He whispered.

"...No." Jak simply replied with honesty.

"..I can't make you any promises, the purpose of this rally was to just spread the word, not actually recruit. However, you seem like you can handle yourself. If you can prove yourself to Amon, …..he can use you. I'll let him know you are coming." The man began to write down some directions on the back of a flier, before he quickly handed Jak the paper. Quietly, Jak put the paper into his pocket.

"Thanks." Jak then turned away from the rally.

A few moments passed as Jak walked away from the rally, until Daxter finally chimed in.

"So uh... you are now a rebel working for these Equalists? How long have you been in this city, like, 5 seconds?"

Jak smiled. "Dax, was that really so different from our situation in Haven City?"

Daxter paused for a minute, before realizing that Jak was right. "...Just don't get captured again, I can't be saving you twice now."

* * *

They had spent the remainder of the day exploring the city, until it was nightfall. Jak looked back at the flier and the instructions. It was time to go. After about ten minutes of walking, they came to a rather dark area of town, where the shadows seemed to lurk from ever corner. In the distance, he saw a large man standing in front of a door. Jak could not help but feeling that he was being watched. Even Daxter had a small shiver down his spine.

"Sure about this Jak?" Daxter asked as he looked around. "...These, Equalists don't seem as harmless and stupid as they did back at the rally." Daxter could see bright spectacles staring down at them, poised to strike down at any moment.

"No." Jak merely answered as he approached the man at the door. His dark eyes pierced into the man's. Tension.

"...What do you want long ears?" He merely spat.

An air of distrust seemed to float in the air, it was normal for this type of situation. Jak was used to it from his dealings in the past in Haven City.

"...We are here to join the cause." Jak stated as he held up the flier. Jak's eyes pierced towards the other man, and his skin seemed to grow paler, his fangs sharpening slightly for a moment, and his hair darkened. "So get out of my way!" He growled.

The man, honestly intimidated, gulped slightly as he stepped aside. "...W-welcome brother."

The Equalists surrounding the building seemed to tense as Jak intimidated the man, but their tension was eased as Jak walked in. He passed.

"..Jak?"

"What Dax?" He said quietly as he walked forward, the bright red goggles of the other Equalists glared at him in the darkness.

"...Don't... screw up." Daxter gulped as he looked around. Usually Daxter wasn't this scared, but even Jak was feeling like he was walking into a hornet's nest blindfolded. He faced fierce things in the past, but something felt different about these guys. They were... deadly.

They eventually walked into a dark corridor, where two Equalists stood guard. They glared at him through their lenses hard, but Jak merely ignored them. They didn't find any reason to stop him, and they slowly began to open the door.

Jak's mind wandered. Already, he had gotten in pretty deep into this world's layers. He would need to do this to find out the location of the Artifacts. Something told him, that he would find his answers here.

The doors opened, and Jak entered. The room was even darker than before, and there stood a man between two lanterns with his back turned, he was wearing a hood. In the corner in the darkness, stood another man facing Jak. He had a mustache and two batons on his back. He did not look happy.

The door behind them closed, and Jak took a few steps.

"That's far enough." Said the man with the hood. "We don't want you getting too comfortable."

Jak merely obeyed and stood still. Daxter was silent.

"I have gotten word from my source. He claims that you have something to offer me, and in return, I will offer you something." His deep voice echoed across the room, the fire sparking. Slowly, the man turned. It was the same man in the mask on the rally sign. Amon. "Yet, it seems we both have a mutual trust issue." His eyes bored directly into Jak's. It was... bothersome. Jak seemed to get aggravated by it, just the way his gaze seemed to get into his head.

"Is there something wrong?" Amon quietly asked Jak.

"..No." Jak merely responded. For some reason, he felt small compared to this man. Even after all he had accomplished in his world, this man's presence seemed to dwarf him. It was indescribable, and it made Jak furious.

The man merely watched as Jak seemed to struggle with this anger. "...Indeed." "...Before I can trust you, I must ask you to tell me the truth. Do not lie to me boy."

Another spike of anger seemed to well up in Jak, his mouth twitching for a second, revealing a sharp fang.

Amon however, was cool. "I can tell when people lie." He said as he began to pace around Jak. A dark presence seemed to magnify the room, and the feeling of uneasiness and anger began to grow. Jak's blood began to stir.

Jak stood silent.

"...Are you a Bender?" Amon asked, as he continued to pace.

"...No."

"Are you affiliated with Benders or the Government?"

The Man in the back seemed to focus even harder now at Jak.

"...No."

The Man in the mask stopped for a moment, staring straight into Jak's eyes, and Jak could swore he could feel this man reaching into his soul.

"...Very good." Amon seemed to relax a bit, but he still began to pace around Jak.

"What do you know of our organization?"

"...Not much, just that you dislike Benders, and you want them gone."

"Indeed... There is more to that, but I will discuss it later if you choose to stay with us."

Jak knew deep down there was no going back now. It was either join them, or die. That was the bottom line.

"...I plan on it."

Amon then took a few steps closer, and Jak's eyes beamed for a moment as he took a step, almost instinctively.

"Do you trust me?" The man said as he continued to stare Jak down.

"No." Jak almost replied instantly.

"Why is that?" He seemed to reply dryly.

"Because you have a way of getting under my skin. Back off." Jak seemed to almost bark.

Daxter looked almost terrified that Jak said such a thing in such a tense situation.

"...Interesting." The man with the mask said with a small chuckle. "You are more honest than I thought." He took a few steps back, acknowledging Jak's wish.

"Do you have an ulterior motive for joining us other than personal revenge?" He continued.

"Yes. I believe you have something I want, or you know where I can find it. That was why I wanted to join." Jak replied with honesty.

The man merely stood there for moment, taking this info in.

"Say if I do have whatever it is you are looking for, what can you offer me in return so that I may part with this item or information?"

Jak's eyes focused as he looked towards the man. "No offense to your man over there, but I can do much for your cause. Much more than you think."

"Oh?" Amon said with interest. "What can you offer that none of my other men have?"

"Would you like to find out?" Jak asked, his anger still prevalent, but his cockiness recovering.

Amon's eyes darkened as he took a few steps back towards the shadows. Just then, a swarm of Equalists jumped down from the ceiling, about seven of them, ready to bring Jak down. They were all in unique fighting stances that he had never seen before.

"..Show me." Amon demanded, and as soon as he finished his sentence, the Equalists attacked.

One of them flipped towards Jak, spinning in a graceful martial arts form that Jak was unaware of. Jumping backwards away from him, Jak was soon intercepted from behind by another, which launched a blow towards his lower back. With great speed , Jak sent a fierce spinning kick towards the man's jaw, spiraling him backwards towards a wall.

However, the Equalists did not falter their assault. Their determination was strong, and Jak was amazed by their audacity. Three of them pounced towards him, in which Jak had to quickly rise into the air with one of his signature jumps. He was above all three of them in mid air. Shifting his position in the air, Jak began to shoot downwards towards the ground, slamming his fist first, smashing into an unlucky Equalists' skull. The man cried out in pain as he rolled across the ground, holding his head. As Jak had fallen, the other two Equalists, jumped backward and began to encircle him.

This was not a good situation at all. Amon clearly did not want Jak to win. This was to crush him, and break him down. He would not give Amon the satisfaction. Gritting his teeth with anger, Jak began to flip backwards, only to be tackled in mid air from the other Equalist he kicked earlier. Struggling with the man on top of him, Jak cried out when it jabbed it's fingers into one of his Chi points. He could not use bending, but it still hurt like crazy. Anger swelling, Jak roared out in rage, his features becoming more savage for a moment as he smashed his head forward towards the Equalists face. Jak could hear the smash of bone as the man screamed and cried in incredible pain. Amon's mask darkened as he saw this.

Daxter had jumped up on the roof pipes earlier as he watched the bout. Without his weapons, there was not much he could do. ...Or could he? Crawling across the pipes, Daxter managed to get behind a Chi-blocker stealthily. Jumping down from his spot, he landed on her shoulder and began to barrage her with a flurry of punches and kicks. "Back off ya goggled freak!" He screamed as he sent a rather hard punch towards her face, causing the chi-blocker to fall backward from the force.

The other Equalists seemed taken off guard by Daxter's surprise attack, and Jak took the opportunity. Taking his chance, he pulled one of the distracted Equalists in by her collar, and slammed his fist into the side of her face, causing her to fly into a wall and yelp in pain.

They had underestimated Jak and Daxter's teamwork, and now there were 3 Equalists incapacitated in a matter of moments. The one that Daxter had hit got up quickly and hurled something towards Daxter, a net of some sort.

"Hey what's the big ide-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The little Ottsel began to scream as it became zapped with jolts of lightning, knocking him out cold.

"DAXTER!" Jak roared as he lashed out towards the Equalist who had done that, only to be ensnared by three other devices, in which he was electrocuted as well.

His screams let out in a massive roar as he stared at the ceiling, falling to his knees. The electricity coursing through his body like fire ants. However, something began to change in Jak as he kneel there, his skin grew incredibly pale and his Green-Blonde hair began to turn a dark gray. Sharp fangs grew from his canines, and his nails grew sharp and long. The blue electricity that was shocking him quickly turned into a dark purple, and his muscles bulged to a considerable physique.

"ERAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He roared as he snapped the entanglement cords to ribbons with his arms. The Equalists began to back up, overrun with fear.

The man with the mustache in the back, The Lieutenant, quickly drew his Stun batons.

Amon stood there, puzzled and shocked by what he saw, but he kept his cool. "...So this is what he was talking about... It's not like anything I have ever seen before... and it has nothing to do with Bending..."

"Sir?" The Lieutenant chimed in as he looked to Amon and Dark Jak.

"Wait."

Dark Jak's pitch dark eyes looked around the room, his body was pulsing with thick purple electricity. His eyes locked on to the Equalist who had ensared Daxter. His teeth bared as he looked to her, his eyes shining a bright red.

"SIR!?" The Lieutenant cried out, clearly terrified of this transformation.

"WAIT!" Amon merely barked back.

A thick and deep growl escaped from Jak he stared at her, the woman underneath the suit shivering and teeth chattering.

However, a dark wispy veil covered Jak, and his image disappeared.

The Lieutenant instantly began to panic. "Sir!? Where did he go?"

Amon was silent as he watched the area, scanning around for any whereabouts of Jak.

Silence.

The Chi blockers merely stood in silence, searching around frantically for wherever Jak was.

A terrified scream filled the room as everyone instantly turned around, and they all gasped. Jak had reappeared behind the Equalist, holding her up by the neck, the girl struggling and kicking as he held her.

The Equalist stared and screamed as she looked at Jak, his feral and demonic features terrifying her, and scarring her dreams for life.

Daxter had regained consciousness quickly, and everything was going from bad to worse. "JAK!" Daxter screaming looking to him. "Hey there big, angry,...terrifying fella, I'm okay! You can put her down now Jak!"

Jak's eyes instantly moved to Daxter, as if he was entranced.

"Let her go tall, dark, and mean. You don't wanna do that!" Daxter, while sounding like he was joking, was dead serious.

"...Daxter." His voice sounded savage and inhuman, but fading. Slowly, his features returned to normal, and he dropped the Equalist, he began to cough and recover from being held up. The other Equalists backed away and readied their weapons."

"Stand down!" Amon ordered, walking in front of them. They seemed hesitant at first, but quickly obeyed. Amon looked around. Nobody was dead, but they were severely hurt.

Jak's breathing was heavy after his transformation, but his eyes were still piercing and dark.

Amon looked deeply to Jak. "Your... power is terrifying." He was being honest too. He had never seen anything like it. He did not show any emotion when he talked, but he was caught off guard by what happened.

Jak merely stared back at Amon.

The Lieutenant's eyes bored into Jak, he did not want this freak among their ranks. He needed to be dealt with, permanently.

"And your fighting skills are incredibly formidable. You managed to go toe to toe with some of my best men. Your... transformation however, is unstable. Let me tell you this right now though. If you ever use that power on my men again, I will end you." Amon's eyes were fierce and true. He would not have that horrible power used against him.

"However..." he continued. "You managed to convince me. If you stay true to our ways, I will do what I can to meet your demand for information."

The Lieutenant looked incredulous. This man was an incredible liability. How could Amon just accept him like that?

Jak, while still aggravated from the fight, eventually nodded his head.

"However, you still have to complete your initiation mission, that will show me your true dedication. All you have showed me today is your drive to join our ranks. You will need to prove yourself, and trust me, it will not be easy... at all." He turned his back to them similar to how he did before. "Lieutenant." He said to his first man.

"...Yes sir." The man quietly responded.

"Tend to the wounded and wipe that treacherous look off your face." He responded with venom.

The Lieutenant was baffled for a moment, but he eventually nodded, glaring at Jak as he helped the wounded up.

"Your names?" Amon simply asked to them as he stared into space.

"...Jak. That's Daxter." Jak said in regards to his friend which was being helped by another Equalist.

Amon then slowly turned towards the two, his eyes swollen with his own pride.

"...Jak...Daxter...Welcome...to the Revolution!"

* * *

So... I just got this idea from watching The Legend of Korra recently and playing the Jak and Daxter HD Collection. It seems odd... but I'm hoping that you guys can see the chemistry that these two series have for each other like I have, and perhaps we can get something real interesting going on. :)

Anyway, in regards to my other story, Quest for The Dragonballs, I am still brainstorming. I have not forgotten and abandoned it like Resident Evil Versus. Be expecting an update soon on that story!

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my new series...

**Jak and Daxter: The Bender's Legacy!**


	2. Dirty Work

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter or Avatar: The Last Airbender. Jak and Daxter is owned by Naughty Dog, and Avatar is owned by Nickelodeon. Knowledge of Jak and Daxter and Avatar is recommended to fully enjoy this story.

* * *

Constructive Criticism is highly encouraged.

**Recap of Previous Chapter: **The Precursors themselves had arrived back to Spargus, with a new mission for Jak and Daxter. They had asked our heroes to travel to a brand new world, a world where The Four Elements, Earth, Fire, Water, and Air influence their lives tremendously. It turns out, before Eco had been even established on Jak's home world, it was created and perfected on the other. The tools used to create the Eco had long been forgotten, but the recent events on Jak's planet caused the Precursors to consider the risks of leaving such powerful artifacts on a planet that was already struggling on it's own. Jak and Daxter must now gather and destroy them to prevent an incident like the Metal-Heads, beings who had become so consumed by Eco, they were willing to destroy the world. The only problem is, they have no idea where they can find them. However, Jak and Daxter had recently joined Amon, a rather powerful and knowledgeable leader of the new world, who claims that he may have information pertaining to their quest. In return however, they must prove their loyalty to Amon and The Equalists, and join the crusade against the Benders.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Dirty Work

A few days later.

Jak had managed to get some sleep while in Amon's headquarters for the past few days. What had happened a few days ago had taken it's toll on him physically and mentally. The pressure of that situation was strong, and the way that Amon had just, read him, was draining by itself. Amon had permitted them as guests, but that did not really stop the other Equalists from watching Jak's every move, not after what he pulled earlier. They had given him a separate room, to isolate suspicions of him being a traitor. It was fine with Jak, he didn't care. Both of them had gotten the rest they needed.

They had awoken this morning to a knock on their door.

The little Ottsel yawned as he woke Jak up to get the door. Jak however, was wide and awake the second he awoke. He could not afford to be comfortable, not yet at least. Both he and Daxter would be walking on eggshells until they earned the Equalist's trust. Jak walked to the door and opened it slowly, peeking out of it. On the other side, was the Lieutenant, staring straight back at them.

"Pleasant dreams?" He said dryly and almost devoid of emotion. His dislike of the two was quite obvious. Jak opened the door completely, with Daxter know on his shoulder once more. The Lieutenant was in his gear, but without the headpiece, his medium black hair now visible.

"Jeez, do you sleep in that jumpsuit or what?" Daxter snarked after seeing him.

"We're fine." Jak replied simply as he looked to him. "What is it?"

The Lieutenant seemed to ignore Daxter's question, but his brow seemed to twitch as a reaction. "Amon has requested that you join our mission briefing, he says that you two will need some "breaking in" missions before you have truly proven yourself."

"So in other words, the petty lowlife dirty work?" Daxter responded disdainfully, picking and flicking a speck of earwax out of his round, otter-like ears.

The Lieutenant's eyes showed some irritation. "We are not thugs or criminals, we are an underground society. We do not indulge in pointless objectives. Everything we has a specific reason behind it. Just come to the Briefing Room in an hour." He said as he turned away from them and began to walk. "It's the same room you saw a few days ago, where your...incident happened." He then turned a corner, and he was gone.

"Yeah, try to not to get your underwear stuck in a knot in that thing! Avoid the chafing while you still can!" Daxter yelled across the hall.

Jak looked to Daxter, not annoyed, but with a smile.

"What?" Daxter laughed, nudging Jak with his elbow.

Jak chuckled, "Nothing Dax, just that you know how to put me in a good mood." He smirked to his best friend.

"Yeah someone's gotta make a joke once in a while, and it sure as hell's not gonna be you!" Daxter laughed once more.

As much as Jak would hate to admit it, Daxter was right.

* * *

The hour had passed, and Jak had managed to clean himself up for the day and grab a meal. For a group of extremists, they did know how to care of their men. The food was rather good. They had managed to make their way back to the Briefing Room, yet on the way, they were getting hard stares from the others. Daxter made sure to give them a rather, blunt message.

"What are you pip-squeaks staring at? Anyone who wants to go toe-to-toe with this guy, let me know, I'll start taking bets. Until then, back off!"

It had almost seemed like more of a taunt than a threat, but Jak had made it clear that he wasn't messing around, as he began to crack his knuckles and stare back at them. It would take a long time before they were even close to being comfortable with them. He had no plans to betray them at all. They needed Amon and the Equalists help if Amon had the info they needed. The Precursors made it clear of their reward, and the consequences themselves would be drastic.

Yet, who's to say Amon wouldn't want to keep the Precursor artifacts for himself? If it came to that, all the stocks would be pulled, and Jak would make sure to take him down if necessary. The even bigger question though... did he have the power to do it? It was all a gamble, but Jak and even Daxter knew this was the best shot they had so far. It sure beat wandering aimlessly in a world that they didn't know.

Walking through the doors that had been guarded by the same Equalists as yesterday, Jak saw a projector set up and aisles of chairs. People were sitting down, and Amon and the Lieutenant were standing up front, possibly discussing the briefing they were about to share with everyone else. Jak made his way through the other Equalists and took a seat by the front. Amon took a glance at the two and nodded slightly. That was a good sign, it showed they were eager to learn. It took a few more minutes before everyone had gotten situated. Afterward, Amon stepped forward and began to speak.

"My brothers, today is the day we show Republic City, that we are not just a mindless, disorganized frenzy of radicals. We make our first move, and our message will be forever burned into the minds of all who witness tonights event. Tonight, is the great rally." Amon took a minute to pause and listen to his followers. Many had begun to talk among themselves for a short moment in response. Apparently, this was a great deal.

Slowly, Jak rose his hand. Instantly, the room grew quiet.

Amon's eyes looked to Jak, his expression calm and collect.

"Yes, Jak?" His voice was silky and cool. "What do you have to ask?"

Jak calmly looked around for a second, everyone staring directly at the newcomer. They normally were not this harsh towards green members, but everyone was aware of Jak's terrifying power. They loathed and feared him at the same time. He then looked back to Amon.

"...What is this Great Rally?" He simply asked. It was an honest question. He had heard a few people talking about it around the area, but he could not really decipher the bits of info he had acquired.

Amon nodded slowly and blinked. "The Great Rally is the one of the most crucial pieces to our plan. It is where we will gather a quantity of Benders and 'liberate' them of their curse."

Jak raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

For a moment, Jak could almost see a small smirk form beneath Amon's mask. The other Equalists seemed to smirk as well. It seemed there was something he didn't know of the Equalists, something that was crucial to their plan.

"...In due time Jak." There was a brief moment of silence again, but Amon then began to speak once more. "I am sure you all are aware of the three large gangs that think they own Republic City?" He asked as he began to pace room, stroking the chin of his mask, his other hand behind his back.

Even Jak knew that. There were the Triple Threats, The Monsoons, and The Agni Kais. What did Amon have planned with them involved? Jak and the rest responded with a nod.

"Yes... you see, I think they have overstayed their welcome for a little far too long." Amon's mask darkened, and Jak was pretty sure he got the idea. He wanted them dead right?

"We will be assembling three task forces to take each one of their leaders down," Amon began. "Each group will be assigned a leader to engage these criminals, and bring them back to me, alive."

So he did not want them dead? Jak looked a bit confused. If Amon wanted to get rid of Benders, what was his plan? What did Amon have in store for Jak and Daxter?

"Now, out of respect and giving him a fair chance, I have appointed the new recruit, Jak, as a leader for one of our task forces." There were a few gasps and incredulous looks, but Amon quickly extinguished any doubt.

"Now now, let's be fair to our newcomer. He may not be an official member yet, but you have all seen, or heard about his feats. This will be a test of his leadership skills. You know what he is capable of. I know what he is capable of." His voice grew deeper at that last sentence, and he made sure to stare at Jak hard. Daxter seemed a bit shocked too.

"What's he trying to do Jak? I don't get it." Daxter whispered.

"I dunno Dax, but if we want to earn his trust, we need to do what he says."

"Jak, if he is willing to accept this generous chance, will be taking his first step to initiation to our revolution." He now took a hard look at Jak, daring him to refuse. "Do you accept, Jak?"

Jak took the hint. "...No problem." He said without so much as a flinch.

"Very good." Amon nodded. "I expect all of you who are appointed to his task force treat him with respect and dignity, and I assure you, he will return it. The second group will be lead by The Lieutenant here, and the third will be lead by myself. In which, I have already assigned each Task force, and assigned their target. Jak, you will be taking on the Triple Threat Triads, and bringing me their leader, Lightning Bolt Zolt."

Jak's eyes widened for a moment. He had heard about him from reading some intelligence that he had access to, learning more about this world. A ruthless, and incredibly skilled Firebender, Lightning Bolt Zolt was no pushover. They would have to be skilled and fast to take him out.

Jak however, made sure to understand and nod. "Consider it done." He replied rather boldly.

Amon smirked beneath the mask. "Very well then, do not fail me."

It was soon revealed who would be with Jak's group, and which gangs Amon and The Lieutenant would be taking. Amon would be facing the Agni Kais, and The Lieutenant, the Red Monsoons.

"The leaders of each force will brief you on their own. We will be departing in 1 hour. Prepare yourselves, and remember what we are here for. You are all dismissed."

There was a moment of bustling, people leaving their seats, and Daxter seemed to be bothered.

"What's up Dax?" Jak asked, looking concerned for his friend.

Daxter looked to his palms, and turned them to fists. "You know, we are a team, right Jak?"

"Of course we are."

"And teams work together right?"

"Right. What are you getting at Dax?"

Daxter looked to Jak. "I'm saying is that he doesn't seem to think I'm worth anything, that Amon, and everyone else. I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" Yelled the Ottsel as he leaped of Jak's shoulder.

"Dax wait! What are you doing?" Jak called as the little guy scurried over to Amon.

"Hey you!" Daxter barked to Amon, the man then turned over to him.

"Daxter, what is it?" said Amon, looking slightly annoyed.

"I got a bone to pick with you!" Daxter barked, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, standing in a rigid and defiant stance. "You got some nerve thinking that I ain't worth mentioning to these clowns! Like I don't have anything to offer!"

Amon merely blinked. "Really? Then what do you propose I do about it?"

Daxter chimed in, jumping on top of the man's chest, and pulling himself in, glaring at him face to face. Amon didn't even flinch. "I know what you can do, train me in that Chi-blocking crap that I see your men dance around all day with. I've watched it all day, and if what they say is true, I don't wanna be cooped up in this rat hole all day! If you can't acknowledge Jak and I as a team, then I'll prove to you I'm not just some worthless rat!" Daxter yelled, his breathing heavy and angry.

"Hmm." Amon merely said, as if unaware that Daxter was in his face. "For a weak rat, you sure have some spunk. In fact, I've never met an animal like you before, especially one that could talk." There was a small pause, and Daxter continued to stare Amon down. The man chuckled, as if Daxter's insignificance was hilarious. "Very well, if you want to be trained, you will stay here for the next few days and learn the basics. We cant afford to teach you everything, but you can learn much more on your own."

Daxter smiled, and jumped off Amon, clapping his hands together. "See? Not so hard was it?"

Amon once again smiled. "Oh, but you training starts now. Jak will complete his mission on his own, you will stay and learn. There will be no time in between."

"Say what?" Daxter asked looking rather puzzled.

Jak walked over to Daxter, actually surprised how well it worked. "Don't worry Dax, I'll be okay, if that's what you wanna do, do it." He smirked.

"You sure?" Daxter asked, scratching his head. "I mean, you are kinda a sitting duck without me."

"I'm sure that things will work out. I learned from the best." He smirked, giving Daxter a quick bro-fist.

"Alright, but remember what I taught ya Jak, when in doubt, kick some ass."

"How could I forget that?"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Jak had assembled his group of Equalists. They had managed to come, but they still did not trust him. Jak looked from each one of them. He was dressed in their garb, the leather jumpsuit, but his red bandana and goggles were still on his forehead, and he did not wear their mask.

"Look," Jak said as he talked to his men. "I know it seems a little far fetched that Amon has tasked me with being a leader. I don't know why he's doing this, I did not ask for that. But what I do know, is that we are not going to get anything done if you continue to treat me as an outsider. I have seen what you all are capable of, believe, I know from first hand experience." Jak looked to the woman whom he had held by her neck. There were bruises on her neck from where the claws had dug in.

Jak looked to her. "I'm sorry.. for what happened. From where I came from, ...people conducted some freakish experiments on me, and I can enter state where I lose control. It wasn't personal, and I don't plan on hurting any of you anymore. I may not be official, but we are a team regardless."

The others looked from side to side at each other. Even with their stigma against him... they knew he was right.

The girl walked over to him. She had short and messy black hair, and bright orange eyes. She was of Fire Nation descent. Jak had to admit, she was rather beautiful. "...My family was murdered by the Triple Threat Triad. I've always wanted to take them down with my own two hands... Tonight, I have that chance. If you can lead us in safely, I think I will be able to accept you." Her eyes looked to the side as she said that, as if she was conflicted, but eventually she looked back to Jak. "My name is Asuka."

"...Jak." He responded, looking into her eyes.

* * *

The hour was up, and Jak and his team were hiding inside of a moving van. The plan was simple. The van was to drive into the Triple Threat's HQ. It was supposed to be shipping some weapons that they were going to use to boost up their threat against the other gangs. If they could make it into the garage, the plan would be solid, and they would already be inside. Neutralize Lightning Bolt Zolt and strip him of his bending via restraints and a muzzle. Jak had heard the stories of these guys. They bothered and struck fear into non-benders, threatening them with their superior firepower. Sounded almost exactly like the Krimson Guard back in Haven City. That fueled Jak's rage. He would not hold back against these guys.

As Jak sat in the van, his face was calm and serious, the plan going over and over in his head. Asuka noticed this.

"You look like you've done this type of thing before." She commented, looking to him.

"Yeah... you could say that." He replied, the memories flooding in his mind. Krew and Torn both had their reasons for sending him on missions. This however, felt different. The Equalists were more like Torn, but with a bit more organization, and a sense of pride. This felt... right, even if he had joined for a different reason.

"So where are you from then?" She asked looking to him, particularly at his ears.

"...A long ways away." He replied. His body was incredibly tense, normally he would not be this anxious, but this was just getting to him.

"Care to elaborate?" She asked again. She had courage, asking the man who almost snapped her neck questions about her past. She wasn't spunky, but not afraid to ask what was on her mind.

"It's very different from here. Better technology, less sense of unity, it's every man for himself where I came from. You either gotta be smart, or throw the hardest punch. Otherwise, you are less than dirt and worth nothing more than Lurker food."

Asuka seemed a bit put off by that. "I see." She could tell that Jak wasn't really willing to talk to much about it. Perhaps a conversation for later.

They had come to an abrupt stop, and Jak knew they were at the Triad HQ. Pulling his bandana over his mouth and pulling his goggles over his eyes, he got up and positioned himself by the door, ready to kick the first person who opens it. The other's put on their masks as well.

"This the cargo eh?" Said a voice from outside, it had a thick city accent to it.

"Yeah, of course it is, what do I look like a bakery truck?" Said the driver, who was an undercover member of The Equalists.

"Yeah yeah, let me take a look real quick just to make sure pal."

"Aight aight no problem, let me pull it into the loading area first, I can give ya a hand with the unloading."

"Fine, but hurry it up."

That was good news.

The truck pulled into the garage, and came to a stop as it turned off. Jak, Asuka and the other Equalists were poised to strike as the watched the door.

Footsteps.

"So, we got a pretty good haul this time?" Said the man right outside the door of the truck.

"Yeah, you'll be surprised what we can pick up around here." Said the driver who was now behind the man.

"I'll be-" He said as he opened the door, but was quickly interrupted by a fierce kick to the jaw, in which Jak was responsible. The driver caught the instantly knocked out thug and threw him in the truck. He nodded to Jak. Jak responded with a nod of his own, and they were on the move. The element of stealth was on their side, and Jak ran to the door that lead out into the main atrium of the HQ. Pressing his body against the wall, he heard voices inside. It was the perfect set up for an ambush.

Jak looked to his men, and three of them clicked their smoke grenades, ready to ambush. Jak then kicked down the door, causing a loud boom to be heard, and everyone in the atrium turned towards the noise. Following the slam, three grenades clinked across the ground, and instantly a jet of green smoke clouded the entire room. Jak moved signaled the men, and the task force soon sprinted into the room.

To the Triple Threats, they could see nothing, but thanks to Jak and The Equalists' goggles, they were at the advantage. Jak sprung into a roll across the room, and then he shot himself forward like a spring, feet first. His feet slammed hard against a thug's chest, causing the man to gag in reflex and slam into a wall. Jak landed with his feet spread apart and his hand catching the ground. He looked to his men. Instantly, the snares were thrown towards the helpless thugs, who were mercilessly shocked until they were unconscious. The whole room had been taken out in less than 10 seconds.

The smoke cleared, and Jak looked to his men, everyone was fine. He nodded to them as he tied up his target. "Good work." He said muffled through his bandana. The alarm had went off, but it didn't really make a difference. These men were chumps, thugs, weak. Jak and his men were trained fighters. They would not stand a chance.

A group of reinforcements had arrived, all benders of course. Jak looked around until he stopped at an Earthbender. He looked no older than 17, only a year younger than he was. This group recruited kids?

"That's a pro-bender, Bolin from the Fire Ferrets. These thugs must be involved with them, probably their sponsors." Asuka added, slightly shocked as well that they had recruited someone so young.

Jak's eyes tensed as he looked all around, they were quickly surrounded. He closed his eyes as he thought of a quick plan, and suddenly he was on the attack, sprinting directly towards Bolin and a shady looking Waterbender standing next to him. The other Equalists didn't need time to react, as they were already on the attack as well.

The young Earthbender gasped as he saw Jak running so fast, trying to throw a series of rocks towards him. His aim was sloppy, he was clearly shocked to see that this small group took out the entire atrium on their own. Jak dodged with ease spinning with grace and acrobatics.

"I-...I can't hit him!" Bolin yelled, shaking. Shady-Shin even tried to throw some ice bullets at him, but Jak once again dodged with killer finese. Shady shin was speechless as he watched Jak jump down in front of them, the mass chaos behind him seeming like an eternity away. The Equalists were winning. Bolin could only gape as he saw Chi-blockers taking out the other thugs with ease.

Shady-Shin was panicking. "Get away from me you long-eared freak!" He cried with instability as he covered his hand with an ice-blade, trying to stab Jak with it. Jak merely stood there waiting, his expression calm and collect beneath his guise. A second before the blade would have pierced his heart, Jak instantly parried the blade away with his arm, the ice shattering from the sheer force of the maneuver. "What!?" He gasped as he saw the shards of ice scatter around them. Bolin could only watch with disbelief at what he saw. "WHAT ARE YOU!?" Shady-Shin yelled as he tried to throw a punch, but was quickly countered with a fierce punch to the gut, following with a quick roundhouse to the side of the face as he double over from the punch. Shady-Shin was sent tumbling to the side, his body in a crumpled heap as he fell unconscious.

Bolin merely stood there, trembling as he watched Jak take a few steps closer. "Wh-why?" He merely asked, subdued with fear. Jak was now directly in front of Bolin, his goggles staring directly into him. He did not respond. Screaming with panic, Bolin shifted his stance and was proceeding to launch Jak with a rock underneath his feet, but Jak was quick to react, using the upward force from the rock to send a sharp knee to Bolin's chin.

The young bender was sent flying backwards, his cry of pain cut short as he fell unconscious in mid-air.

Jak recovered from the jump and looked around. Once more, the Equalists had made short work of the thugs. Jak made eye contact with Asuka. He motioned her over, and she followed. "You're a natural, perhaps Amon was right." Jak merely shook his head. "It's not over yet, we need to get to Zolt. I want you to help me take him down."

Asuka nodded. "Roger."

Jak looked to his men. "Load up the unconscious and tie up anybody who hasn't been yet. Asuka and I are going after Zolt. Have the truck ready to go." The men nodded and began to gather the prisoners. Jak then motioned Asuka to follow, and the two of them began to run into another hall.

* * *

They remained silent as they ran, until they found a large door with the Triple Threat's emblem on it. "Here it is." Jak stated as they both positioned themselves near the door, before Jak slammed his foot into the door, causing it to collapse out.

Inside of the room, sat a middle-aged man with rather distinguished looking hair. Jak and Asuka walked in slowly, entering their fighting stances.

"Your gang is finished Zolt, all of your men are defeated. You can either come quietly or the hard way, I really don't care." Jak spat, his eyes focusing hard on Zolt.

Zolt snickered as he looked to Jak. "Well, aint this a surprise. I would have thought the Equalists would be a bit smarter than to take me head on." His voice had a thick city accent, much more than the rest of the people he had met.

Jak merely squinted at this. What did he mean? Even with his Firebending, Zolt was still outnumbered two to one. He didn't stand a chance.

Zolt rose as he looked to Jak with a dark grin, his voice deep and sinister. "Hey kid... you know why they call me 'Lightning Bolt Zolt'?

Before Jak could even speak, Zolt had shot out his finger tips a piercing bolt of dreaded lightning, straight towards Jak. The powerful boom that came from his tips shattered all the glass in the room, and Jak's eyes widened as the arc of energy slammed right into his forehead. Jak was shot backwards, his body coated in thick electricity as his screams echoed across the room, and his body slammed into the ground.

Pain.

Indescribable amounts of pain coursed through Jak's body. He lay there motionless.

Asuka's eyes widened beneath her mask as she looked to Jak, but could not make a move, as Zolt had already fired a bolt straight to her, in which she barely got out of the way, but the explosion and boom from the bolt slammed her into a wall. She cried out in pain as she fell to the ground, groggy and unable to move.

"Jak..." she managed to croak as she looked to him.

Zolt began to laugh as he saw her fall and unable to get up.

"Two down? My, I am getting good at this."

However, he turned and was shocked as he saw Jak struggling to get up. He survived? Impossible!

Anger coursed thorugh Zolt as he watched Jak slowly get up. "You worthless little Equalist! Get back down on the ground where you belong!" He snapped as he fired another bolt towards Jak.

"ERAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!" Jak screamed in pain as he fell to his knees, the lightning coursing all over his body, constricting and inflaming his muscles, and burning his skin. It hurt to breath, his eyes were wide and pulsing, his pupils unable to stay dilated, as they switched back and forth.

Zolt's teeth grit with anger as Jak refused to die. "Just DIE you little runt!" Zolt screamed, spittle shooting from his mouth as he fired more lightning, bust this time a constant stream towards Jak.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jak cried as he was pumped full of Lightning. He would not die, not now.

"Die!" Zolt bellowed, firing more energy into his barrage of power.

Jak's screams grew even louder, and Asuka's eyes were full of tears. She may have just met him, but nobody deserved this. This was cruel... and evil.

"JAK!" She screamed. It was almost like an echo to him, her voice faded.

Eventually, Jak's screams faded, and his eyes stared wide open, his mouth agape as he sat there, motionless while being electrocuted. He was gone, or so Zolt thought.

Zolt began to laugh, maniacally. "Finally, I thought he'd never die." He then turned to Asuka, who's mask was damaged from Zolt's assault, and had fallen loose off her face. She stared at Zolt as he walked over to her, his footsteps heavy and suave as he trudged.

"For such a pain in my side, you sure are a looker." He complimented. Asuka felt sick to her stomach as she stared at him. "But, you're better off dead." He laughed as he held two fingers next to him, and a spark of lightning surged around his body, and a small ball grew in the fingertips he held out.

Asuka's eyes widened in fear, her body bathed in the blue light the lightning gave off. She could not say a word, she was going to die.

"So long sweet cheeks!" He screamed moving his body forward to strike, when suddenly, a bright white flash came from Jak's direction, and Zolt quickly turned, the lightning he had generated now dispersed. If it we not for he stunned condition, she would have taken the oppourtunity to take Zolt down. Right now however, she was in awe of what she was looking at.

Jak's body was bathed in a celestial white light, and levitating in midair. His skin was now a dark blue, and his eyes were shining bright white. As she watched Jak, his wounds began to fade away, almost instantly.

"What is this!?" Zolt yelled, blinded by Jak's transformation. "What's going on!?"

The light had faded, and Jak descended from the air, his blue-white aura completely covering his skin, giving him a celestial look, similar to the Avatar State of this world.

"What are you?!" Zolt screamed, pointing his finger towards Jak. "The Avatar!?"

Asuka's eyes widened. No it couldn't be true!

It wasn't.

Slowly, protruding from Jak's back, a pair of long, almost bat like wings grew and stretched. He was calm, collect, and wise looking. It was the return of Light Jak. Jak crossed his arms behind his back and stared at Zolt, as if taunting him. Basically, telling him to make his move, but his face was solemn and expressionless. Anyone who looked at him, besides his enemies would have a warm feeling of hope, a feeling of comfort. Zolt on the other hand, was staring at his defeat.

"Jak... just what are you?" Asuka whispered, looking at the man who had once looked like a demon from hell. Two conflicting transformations? How did they not tear each other apart? She would not have much time to ponder, as her thought process was completely interrupted when Jak took a step closer to Zolt.

"STAY BACK FREAK!" Zolt screamed, pointing a lightning charged finger at Jak. Jak merely tilted his head, as if curious at what he saw. Jak took another step, and Zolt fired away, the arc of lightning shooting towards Jak with great speed.

The lightning stopped directly in front of Jak, but a ripple could be seen, his image distorting, and a blue spherical barrier revealed itself. Zolt's eyes widened at what he saw, and the lightning shot to the left of Jak, smashing into the wall, sparks of the lightning shooting out on impact. Zolt was mortified at what he saw.

"This isn't happening..." he croaked as Jak began to walk closer. Another bolt was fired, same result as before. "Why won't you die!?" he screamed as he jumped in front of Jak, and a fiery inferno shot out from his palm, engulfing Jak in the process. Something was odd though, the fire seemed to form around him in a spherical shape, as if it was a dome. Eventually the flame died out, and Jak was remained unharmed, the fiery blaze caressing the shield harmlessly.

Zolt was speechless. There was nothing he can do. A small smile could be seen on Jak's face for a second, but it was gone as his eyes flashed bright white. Holding both hands to his side, Jak slammed them together, and a colossal clap could be heard, and a huge ripple in reality cascaded from Jak's clasped hands. Time began to slow down and down, until, it stopped.

Calmly, Jak walked to the side of the frozen Zolt, and delivered a fierce elbow to the side. He then calmly walked to his front, and unleashed a rising uppercut to his jaw. Zolt was still remaining stationary in time. Finally, he walked behind Zolt and jumped into the air, and delivered a sharp kick just above Zolt, where he would be milliseconds after the uppercut. Afterwards, he calmly walked back to where he was standing, and snapped his fingers.

Asuka watched in amazement, as a split second, Jak sent an elbow to Zolt's side, an uppercut to the jaw, and a kick above him that slammed the rising Zolt to the ground with great force, all in under a second, and Jak was back to where he was standing. Zolt could not even register what happened as his vision blacked out.

Jak watched as Zolt lost consciousness, fully aware that he was victorious. He then looked to Asuka. She may have been intimidated initially, but she just could only feel at peace when he looked to her. He calmly walked over to her crumpled position and kneel to her, looking into her eyes.

"..Jak.?" She asked, looking into his empty, yet divine expression. Calmly, Jak touched Asuka's chin with his finger tips, looking into her soul. Instantly, all her aches and pains faded away from the fight with Zolt, and the bruises Jak had left on her neck had faded away. She even felt fully rested. What was this strange, but amazing power that this boy from another world had?

After the healing was finished, she stood up and looked to Jak, face to face. She was speechless. This, wasn't explainable. Just then, Jak closed his eyes, and his wings faded into a wispy nothingness, and his beautiful aura faded away. When he opened his eyes, he was back to normal, looking directly to Asuka.

"..Jak I...I.." She couldn't even finish her sentence.

Jak merely shook his head. "Asuka, restrain Zolt and regroup with us. We need to leave." He turned away from her and began to walk, leaving the dumbfounded girl behind him as he regrouped with his comrades.

* * *

Light Jak...wow. I knew he was powerful, but that was just...yeah. Things have really gotten interesting haven't they? Amon seems to think Jak can be an incredible asset, and for good reasons. Yet, the only one who knows about his new power is Asuka. Could Jak and Asuka's relationship evolve into something more? Looks like we will have to find out, on Chapter 3 of...

**Jak and Daxter: The Bender's Legacy!**

**Thank you for reading and please write a review of what you thought so far! **

**-BLAD3s7**


	3. A Heated Confrontation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter or Avatar: The Last Airbender. Jak and Daxter is owned by Naughty Dog, and Avatar is owned by Nickelodeon. Knowledge of Jak and Daxter and Avatar is recommended to fully enjoy this story.

* * *

Constructive Criticism is highly encouraged.

**Recap of Previous Chapter: **Jak and Asuka had succeeded in infiltrating the Triple Threat Triads HQ and took out the leader and henchmen. However, Jak had revealed to Asuka his most powerful transformation, saving both of their lives in the process while fighting against Lightning Bolt Zolt. Now, they must load up the prisoners and return back to HQ, where Amon is waiting for their successful return!

* * *

**Chapter 3: **A Heated Confrontation

Jak walked with a serious and stoic face away from the battle that had commenced a mere moments earlier. He had revealed it, his true power. Dark Jak was only a fraction of it, he could fool them into thinking he was some wild animal, able to be controlled. But no, the cat was out of the bag. Asuka had witnessed it herself, the ultimate power that the Light Eco had given him. It was true that he really was injured, and near the brink of death, but he could have activated his transformation whenever he wanted to. He should have let her die, he should have kept the secret hidden...

But he couldn't.

Something had driven Jak to save her life. Being honest with himself, he knew that he did not have strong feelings for her... did he? They had only met a few days ago right? Light Jak was a fail safe in case Amon had decided to betray him, now... he would know for sure about this secret. Or would he?

A group of Equalists ran past Jak through the hall towards Zolt's room, preparing to seize their prize and complete the mission. Slowly, Jak walked out into the atrium, crossing his arms. It was empty, and the entire room was beaten to hell. The Triple Threats were finished.

"Jak," called Asuka as she tan behind him.

Jak merely kept his back turned as he stood in front of her.

"Jak... what you did... that... was incredible." Asuka praised him as he stood there. "I... wouldn't have made it if you didn't do that... Thank you."

Jak merely kept silent for a few seconds as he thought. It was an eerie and awkward moment.

"...You should keep that bit of information to yourself." Jak responded as he turned to her slowly. "It's bad enough they think of me as a monster."

Asuka opened her mouth slightly as she looked to him. He looked distraught and worried, like he lost. "...but, that was..." she began to speak.

"Asuka," Jak said walking closer to her. His eyes looked tired. This was the closest she had been to him. There was so much in them, so much had he seen and experienced, she could not even speak. "

I cannot let this get out, if everyone else were to know..." he paused looking to the side. "I don't know what would happen." Jak then looked back to her. "...Promise me you will not tell anyone."

She could not explain it, but somehow, she knew Jak was right. Her eyes shook as she looked into his, her expression seeming to ponder the choice. She could feel her eyes looking side to side as she heard this, and then back into Jak's. It took a minute, but she had finally been able to respond. The atmosphere in the room had thickened as they looked at each other. Asuka could feel her heart beating hard. "Okay, I promise." She said, a small blush forming on her face.

She had been wrong about him. She thought he was some brute that could somehow turn into a demon with his powers, but after what she saw today, she saw a conflicted man, torn between two opposite sides. They seemed to be able to manifest themselves physically if the certain conditions were met. It must have been hell. But then, even after knowing that, Asuka did not see him as a freak. She admired him. She thought she had it rough. She could tell just by looking at his eyes that deep down inside Jak, he was suffering.

Jak closed his eyes and nodded to her, before turning again towards the exit. "Thank you." He said quietly walking out the door.

Asuka merely stood in the atrium, watching as Jak left the room towards the van, wondering just what she had experienced.

* * *

A few minutes had passed as the Equalists began loading up the thugs. Lighting Bolt Zolt was already in truck, knocked out and subdued. Bolin on the other hand, was still outside. Jak looked to him as he was ready to be loaded up with the other man he was with, Shady Shin. Bolin's face was covered so he couldn't talk. He looked scared, but that was the least of his problems.

"Sorry pal, you picked the wrong crowd to join." Jak said coldly to Bolin as he tried to give Jak the puppy eyes. "It's not my fault this happened to you, you brought it upon yourselves." Bolin quickly shook his head, trying to explain, but Jak merely threw him in the truck without paying attention. It annoyed him. After what he saw of Bender's today, he was pretty sure that the majority of them were no good thugs. Who wouldn't take advantage of the helpless in this world if they could do it without consequences?

They had managed to steal some of the Triple Threat's motorcycles, starting them up behind the truck. Jak had decided to ride one, and so did Asuka and a group of other Equalists. It was right as Jak got on his bike, that he noticed a familiar polar bear dog running at the group from behind.

"Bolin!" A boy on the dog yelled, and Jak looked to Bolin in the truck as he said this. Bolin's eyes widened, shaking back and forth, trying to break free.

"Close the doors!" Jak ordered. The other Equalists obliged, and Jak pulled down his goggles. "Let's go!" He yelled, revving on the gas of his bike. The truck began to screech, speeding off towards the street, turning a corner. Jak and the other bikers screeched their bikes forward and followed. As expected, the two on the animal were on hot pursuit.

Asuka turned and looked back at them as they drove. Her mask was broken so she could not wear it, her face was exposed, her short shaggy black hair billowing in the wind. "It looks like a Waterbender and a Firebender!" She yelled through the wind rushing in their ears. Their motorcycles roared through the night air, following the truck in groups.

"Then watch out for any lightning or fire!" Jak cried to the others. "The water-bender can't do much!" Jak revved his motorcycle harder to dodge a bolt of fire from the boy. Suddenly, Asuka's eyes widened for a second. "Wait a minute! Did that boy say Bolin's name before we left!?" She cried as they continued to ride.

Jak turned and nodded. Asuka feared the worst. "Then that's Mako, of the Fire Ferrets! Which means that the girl..." she trailed off, swerving past a stray car in the street. "That girl is the Avatar!" She cried, and Jak gave her an incredous look. "She joined the Fire Ferrets just recently! It has to be her!" Jak took one glance, and sure enough, she raised her fist, and a pillar of rock shot straight into the air. With quick reaction, Jak had barely been able use the pillar as a ramp, the bike flying into air and hitting a clean landing. It was times like this he wished he brought his Morph Gun.

The Truck was dead ahead of them, and Jak and Asuka had fallen behind from the rest of them. They were sitting ducks and had no means to defend against them. As Jak feared, Mako fired a ball of fire straight towards him, who had nothing else to do than swerve to avoid it. Yet, he made a crucial mistake.

In slow motion, Jak watched as the fierce fire bolt flew towards the Gas tank, his eyes widening in terror. He braced for impact.

BOOM!

"JAK!" Asuka screamed as the motorcycle exploded, causing the Polar Bear Dog chasing them to instantly hit the breaks to avoid the boom. Jak yelled as his body was sent hurling and tumbling across the street. The impact was powerful, and eventually has body came to a skidding halt. Shards of metal hit near him as he looked around. His vision blurry and fuzzy, he watched as the fire near the explosion slowed them down. The truck was now long gone.

Slowly, Jak got up, taking his goggles off and gaining his footing. He hurt, but nothing he couldn't handle. Just a few scratches and bruises. However, it wasn't over. Naga, Korra's Polar Pear Dog, jumped through the fire and approached Jak. Instantly, it roared. Jak shielded his face with his arms in reaction. That thing was pretty aggressive.

"Where is my brother!?" Shouted Mako as he dropped down from the dog, the Avatar following suit.

Jak took a step back, looking between the two. He didn't say a word.

"Answer me!" He shouted, anger coursing in his veins. Jak could see him getting more and more frustrated, and he merely stood there. A smirk formed on his face.

Mako saw the smile and grit his teeth. "What's so funny?" he barked, stepping closer to Jak.

The Avatar was now next to Mako, her face looked as angry as his did.

"He's stalling us Mako," she said as she walked to him. "He's not gonna say a word." Mako's anger grew. His love his brother seeming to overshadow his rationality. He was furious, and that was exactly what Jak wanted. If he could grab the Avatar and her friends, maybe then would he be able to get the information on the Precursors artifacts from Amon. He had to try.

"You know," Jak spoke up, causing them to take a step back for a second. His voice was quite deep, especially for his age. He was about as old as Mako and a year older above the Avatar, Korra. "He didn't really put up much of a fight. It's a shame, I heard the Fire-Ferrets were pretty good. Guess they were wrong."

Mako's eyes flared with rage as he approached Jak grabbed his colar. Big mistake. "Shut you- Gah!" Mako gagged as Jak sent a fierce hook to his stomach, causing the boy to double over in pain.

"Mako!" Korra yelled, but was quickly intercepted by Jak as he ran to her. When Jak had gotten in close, he jumped forward towards her, stomping his way up her body with his feet. Korra could only watch in fear as Jak sent his right foot slamming into the side of her face. She cried out in pain as she was sent tumbling to the side. Jak landed on his feet afterward, looking between the two. Mako was still struggling to get up, and Korra had just been knocked to the ground. However, Jak knew he was still at a disadvantage. Those were quick, cheap attacks, and now they knew what he was capable of. He heard a roar to his side, and he turned to face it, but it was too late. A massively strong paw, slammed into him, sending Jak tumbling across the street and into a brick wall. He cried out as this happened. Three versus one? He needed some help.

Not a moment too soon, Jak watched as Asuka screeched through the flames towards the skirmish, launching past Korra and Naga and skidding to a halt as she passed Mako. Kicking down thestand, she launched herself off the bike, flipping through the air and landing directly in front of Mako. Mako had recovered from his gut shot, and had began launching some fire balls at her. His stance was unique, almost like a boxer. Asuka feinted to the right as she dodged one, and dove past him as she dodged another, gritting her teeth as she pointed her fingers into a chi-blocking position, sending a quick jab to Mako's underarm.

Yet, before the hit had registered, she felt a rising sensation beneath her feet, and her eyes widened in shock as she was sent launching away from the earth, a spire of rock shooting up from where she was standing. Korra was responisble for that. Asuka now completely open as she flailed in the air. She looked from side to side at both Korra and Mako who were both ready to roast her with a burst of firebending. She could only be able to dodge one burst of fire. Yet, behind Korra, Asuka watched as Jak sprinted towards the Avatar, running as quick as ever.

Korra heard the footsteps behind her, and turned, gasping in shock. It was already too late, Jak had slammed into her side with a brute force tackle, causing the Avatar to lose her breath from the quick attack. Asuka smiled as she saw this. Mako had been distracted by Jak's interruption, but had still managed to fire a shot of fire towards Asuka. It was not as good as it could have been, as he had been distracted by Jak. Asuka managed to spin and avoid the fire, landing to the ground with a roll. She looked to Mako with a new ferocity in her eyes.

Jak sprinted to Korra's sprawled body as he pinned her down with his legs, sending a barrage of punches to her face. Korra screamed in pain as she took them. "GET OFF!" She roared in anger and protest. Jak's face was cold and merciless as he punched her. "KORRA!" Mako screamed, but was once again interrupted. Asuka had assaulted Mako with a frenzy of Chi-blocks from behind. Mako's eyes widened as he fell to the ground, stunned from the quick shots.

"Gah...no!" He whimpered as he fell, looking to Korra as she was being mercilessly beaten. "KORRA!" He screamed, reaching out to her,

Naga had seen Jak attack Korra, and was instantly rushing to her aid, sprinting over to her friend. Jak had seen this too late, and was once again pummeled by the beast. Korra had recovered quickly, wiping off streams of blood from her face as she stared daggers as Jak went tumbling away from Naga's blow. She roared in anger she slammed her foot into the ground, and a wall of solid rock ascended behind Jak. The elf-like man slammed into the wall with a hard smack, his eyes rolling into the back of his head from the force of the impact. Slowly, his body peeled from the stone and fell to the ground.

Korra's breathing was hard and rapid in response to Jak's attacks. She wiped her mouth with her forearm as she continued to look at the man who had swung at her with no remorse. She then looked towards Mako, and her eyes gave way to a disturbing sight. Mako was subdued by Asuka, who had Mako's arm stretched to an unnatural angle as she pinned him to the ground.

Korra's rage intensified as she looked to Asuka, her muscles tightening with a fierce tension as she glared at her. Asuka caught a glance at Korra's eyes and had a rich fear brew in the pit of her stomach. The Avatar was looking at her, with a murderous intent. With incredible force, Korra yelled as she slammed her foot to the ground, and a decent sized rock rose from behind Asuka. The Chi-blocker could only look for a second before she was slammed by the fearsome attack, the rock shattering from the impact.

Asuka's eyes widened and gave a blank stare the second the hit had registered, a gush of blood pouring down the side of her skull. Everything seemed to slow down to Asuka as she looked to Korra, her vision now fading to black slowly. A faint gasp escaped from her throat as she stood there for a second, her knees buckling slowly as she fell, her face cold and lifeless. Her body twitched for a moment after impact, and she stayed down. A pool of blood began to pour from the wound. She wouldn't last much longer.

Mako, now free rose from the ground and looked to Korra, who had looked a little taken aback at what she had done. Korra's eyes quivered as she looked to Asuka, Mako's face grim as well. "I...I didn't... mean for that..." she gasped, looking to the blood with a horrified stare. Mako looked to the shell shocked Korra. "...I'm the worst Avatar..ever." She quivered, almost loosing her balance, but Mako intercepted. "KORRA!" He yelled, grabbing her wrists and staring to her. "You are a healer right? With your Waterbending?" Korra seemed to surprised to speak, but a few moments later she quickly nodded her head.

Mako let her go, now that she had his attention. "If you wan't to fix this, do it." He said as he glanced to Asuka then back to Korra. "If you want to leave her, thats fine too. I'll support you regardless. But what I do know for certain, is that if you do not do something right now, she is going to die." He explained bluntly. Korra looked to Asuka, who's blood was about to drain fast but and then to Mako. She felt herself swallow for a moment as she made her decision.

The Avatar ran towards the fallen Chi-blocker and pulled out a flask of water from underneath her parka tied to her waste. Uncapping it quickly, she pulled the water out with her bending and placed her palm on the wound, submerged with the water. Asuka's teeth bared by themselves, a reaction to the work being done by Korra. Korra's eyes focused as she began to feel the damage done inside of her skull. With the water, she began to mend the torn flesh and apply a soothing treatment at the same time. It would not be perfect, but it would be something.

After a few more minutes of work, Korra stood up, looking to Asuka's body. A small trace of color had returned to her cheeks as she lay there, and small breaths could be heard. She was alive, but barely. The gash was still present, but it was healed for the most part and she was no longer bleeding. Mako looked to Korra, and vice versa. A small smile formed on his face. "...You did good Korra." He added, but turned away from her. Korra sighed with a pleased relief as she turned away. She looked to Jak, who was slowly struggling, but would not get up in time to catch them.

Mako began to speak as they both got on Naga, and ran off into the city. "...She'll be okay. That guy will get her to safety." Korra nodded as she made Naga continue to run. "I hope so." She added, her mind flashing back to the anger fueled rock she had hurled behind Asuka. "...I just..." She began to speak, but Mako placed his arm on her shoulder, Korra looking back abruptly, a small blush on her face. "Let's find Bolin. Let's put this behind us." Mako added with charisma. It took a moment, but Korra agreed, trying to shake away the blush.

Naga turned a corner, and was soon one it's way to find Bolin once again.

* * *

A dizzy Jak struggled to get to his feet. With vision was blurry, he stumbled to get to his feet. He managed to grab onto a metal pipe before he hit the ground. He felt like he was about to throw up, he tensed up as he tried to fight the concussion that swirled in his mind like a massive storm. It took a few minutes, but eventually his vision was back, but his head hurt like hell.

Jak looked around to see if he could find any traces of Korra, Naga, or Mako. They were gone. Jak cursed as he noticed this, but was eventually cut short as he noticed a crumpled Asuka, a side of her face caked with dried blood.

"Asuka!" He yelled, sprinting over to her and sliding to her side. She didn't say a word, only laying there stationary. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was closed as well. She must have been able to move at least one moment before she lost consciousness again. Jak looked to the wound in her head. His hands were shaking as he looked at it, which was now coated slightly in her blood. His anger, roared inside of him like an inferno. His eyes would flare from his normal color to an inky black, and his nail and fangs would seemed to grow a bit as he fought this urge to just lose it.

He tried deep down to access his Light powers, so he could calm down and heal her, but he was too clouded by rage to even tap into it. He had to fight it, get it under control or else he may finish the job Korra failed to do, but on accident. He had known that it was Korra's doing due to the rubble of stone near Asuka's body, one that had clearly shattered after a strike of Earthbending. She was alive, but barely.

With no other options, Jak scooped up the woman and began to sprint towards the Headquarters, where the Equalists medics would be able to help her out and save her consciousness. His feet moved with unnatural speed, and you could almost see a faint trail of purple lightning radiating from his body, but not enough to effect Asuka. He wasn't sure if she could be fully restored. He knew one thing for certain though as he ran, that the Avatar would pay, she would never be able to run from this. Jak would have his revenge. He swore it.

* * *

Well, this one was indeed much shorter than the others, but that was only because I thought that the ending was too perfect to go on from, at least in this Chapter. I do have something to address by the way. Do not assume that Jak has fallen for Asuka. It would be highly unrealistic for that to be possible now. Does he care for her? Yes, as she is a comrade and friend. Does he love her? Absolutely not. I currently have not decided whom Jak may end up with. Anyway, thanks for reading, and as always, let me know what you thought of it!

Thanks,

**-BLAD3s7**

**PS:** I have edited some typos and expanded a few things on the previous chapters. Nothing major, but much better to the overall presentation. I may also add a glossary to the chapters as well, for those who are unfamiliar with the proper terms so far mentioned in this story.


	4. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Jak and Daxter or Avatar: The Last Airbender. Jak and Daxter is owned by Naughty Dog, and Avatar is owned by Nickelodeon. Knowledge of Jak and Daxter and Avatar is recommended to fully enjoy this story.

* * *

Constructive Criticism is highly encouraged.

**Recap of Previous Chapter: **After Jak and The other Equalists had rounded up the Triple Threats, Avatar Korra and Bolin's Brother, Mako, arrived on the scene to save Bolin from being captured. In an attempt to buy the truck that was holding the Bender's time, Jak and Asuka engaged in battle with Korra and Mako. The battle had not lasted long, and it seemed that Jak and Asuka had the upper-hand, until Korra's emotions overpowered her judgment, and she succeeded in knocking out Jak and dealing a near-fatal injury to Asuka. However, they were already too late, and they would begin to search for Bolin tomorrow. Jak, now furious with the Avatar, seeks revenge.

**Chapter 4: **Aftermath

* * *

A faint drizzle had fallen of Republic City, the streets damp with water. Jak's feet splashed it's way onward to the Equalist headquarters, his face full of rage and hate. There would be no way she would live this down, Korra would pay for what she had done to Asuka. The main reason he had came to this world, to destroy the artifacts, seemed distant, but it was still important in his mind. However, this was a personal matter. He would not let the mission stop him from getting even with the Avatar. He placed a hand on the side of her head to hold it steady, away from the wound. He looked to his hand, which was now coated with a small amount of blood. Jak's eyes burned with anger.

"...I'll get you back Asuka... just hang on." He said to her. Her breathing was slow, but still prevalent. Unbeknownst to Jak, Korra's healing had saved her life, but it could only to so much for her recovery. It would take a lot of care to treat a wound like that and prevent her from falling into a coma. Her eyes were closed as Jak carried her, her arms dangling at her sides, and mouth slightly open, but barely. Jak continued to sprint towards the headquarters, running as fast as he could, hoping he could make it in time to get her the hearth that she required.

From what he had learned so far in his Chi-blocking lesson, Daxter was learning rather well, despite his near constant joking to his teacher, who was now regretting that he decided to train the Ottsel.

"Whouda thunk that pokes would be so useful! I could have used this stuff back when Jak and I would travel all over the place. He just barely made it, now we really know who's packing the power huh!?" Daxter boasted, going through a series of exercises, while spouting out various "Zings!" each time he poked. "Orange Lightning is deadlier than ever!"

However, after just watching Daxter, his instructor smiled. Daxter learned pretty quickly, and he didn't whine or complain when it came to learning new moves. He was just annoying, but that was tolerable. Daxter was pretty funny, he even got the instructor laughing a few times, especially when he compared Benders to the lunatics they fought in the past. "Well, it's not that the moves themselves are deadly, it's just that they leave our foes practically helpless afterward." The man replied to Daxter, watching the energetic ferret bounce all over the place.

"Well..yeah, but Jak usually does all the dirty work." Daxter added. "He can finish them off after I'm through with the hard stuff." He said while doing a spinning Chi-block in midair. The instructor seemed to cringe when he mentioned Jak's name.

"Yeah." He said while crossing his arms, trying to end the conversation.

Daxter didn't seem to notice.

"Anyways, what's your name pal? I mean, you're gonna be my teacher from now on, might as well call you something other than some random name I can come up with. And believe me, I am very creative." He snickered, walking next to him and bumping his shoulder into the man's knee.

The man was about 18 Years old, the same age as Jak and Asuka. He had short messy black hair and dark orange eyes. "Asura." He replied, looking down to his pupil. He already knew Daxter's name, but they had just not formally introduced each other.

"Asura huh? Well then, nice to meet someone who's not a foaming zealot around here." He laughed jumping up and shaking the man's hand.

Asura merely scoffed as he looked to the side. "Not all of us are like that you know."

"Hey, did I piss in your soup or somethin'?" Daxter asked, jumping to his shoulder.

Asura looked slightly off put by Daxter's sudden jump, but he had seen him do that to Jak before. Perhaps it was Daxter's way of showing that he trusted them?

"No... it's just that... this was not the first time we've met." He said as he shoved Daxter off with a light push, and Daxter hopped down to the ground, looking slightly annoyed.

"Whadaya mean?" Daxter asked confused, scratching the inside of his ear. "I don't remember you at all."

Of course he didn't. Asura was wearing a mask at the time. "I saw you and your friend the first day you stepped foot in here. In fact, I was part of the group that ambushed you when Amon told us to."

Daxter felt a smoll jolt of shockl for a moment, but then covered it up with a laugh. "Ahh okay! So.. how did it feel to get your butt whooped then huh?" He joked.

Asura glared at him for a moment, even though it was just a joke. "Your friend nearly killed three of us, including my _sister_." He stated, his eyes dark and grim at the thought of Jak.

"Sister?" Daxter asked, taken off guard by Asura's revelation.

"...Yeah... Twin sister." He added on, clenching his fist. Jak was with her right now on the mission, in his squad. If anything happened to her... he felt a shadow loom over his eyes. "Her name is Asuka, she's with your friend right now, on their mission." His teeth grit with anger as the memory flooded his brain like a tsunami. "..She was the one who was being held by her neck when he... _transformed_."

The memory flashed in Asura's mind. He was standing there, looking for the demon who had just vanished, and then spiraling around when he heard his sister's scream. His eyes widened in shock as he watched her life hang by a thread in Jak's grasp, her struggling and screams igniting a fierce rage. He would have thrown his life on the line for her, diving in to the monster to save her life, but he was stopped short when Amon gave the order to wait, and Daxter eventually calming Jak down. Deep down, Asura wished Daxter had not said anything, so he could have given that freak what was coming to him.

"Oh." Daxter said kinda sheepishly. I small pit of guilt had formed in the little Ottsel's stomach. Even though Daxter had not been responsible, he still felt a little guilty about what happened. "Well, listen buddy, it wasn't anything personal, Jak was just scared." That sounded a little odd to Daxter, because Jak was terrifying in his Dark form. His voice wasn't his usual snappy self... almost calm... and worried. "That can happen with him. If anyone threatens him or someone he cares about, he will do whatever he can, kind of like an impulse or something."

"...Your friend is terrifying." He admitted, but sounded more angry than scared.

Daxter seemed a little uncomfortable after hearing that, but it was true, Jak could be really scary when the Dark Eco takes over. "Well... he can be, but he's a really good guy at heart. He's just been through a lot of crap you know? I mean, we both have, but he had it a bit worse." Daxter said as he looked away, his ears drooping slightly.

Asura merely scoffed. "Seem's like everyone has a sob-story nowadays."

"Hey c'mon man, I was being serious!" Daxter spat, legitimately irritated, the ears spiking up, a jagged spike in the hairs of his neck.

Asura looked to him, waving his arm in a reassuring manner. "No, it's not that, I just was saying that nobody really has it good anymore. Everyone just can't seem to live.. happier lives." Asura walked to a window looking out into the night. "..This city was supposed to be a haven, a place where everyone could live in harmony, and work together as one..." He placed his hand on the glass. "..Now things just seem to be getting worse and worse. The people are divided, gangs run the streets, people are scared. The Council that supposedly runs this city is doing nothing put pushing pencils. They are blind to what is really going on. The oppression, the fear, it's just too much."

Daxter walked next to him, a sympathetic look on his face. "Ah...Gee, sorry." He could understand where Asura was coming from. "But that's what the Equalists are for right? You non-benders don't deal with that crap from those other jerks. That's what you guys joined up for right? To set things straight?"

Asura nodded. "Yeah, but it shouldn't have to be this way. The Equalists should never have to exist. What's worse, is that people look at us like a bunch of fanatics. They don't understand what it's like to live in fear."

"Indeed." Said a deeper voice from behind them.

Daxter and Asura turned to look who the newcomer was, and Daxter's eyes widened for a moment. It was Amon, he had just returned from his mission.

"Whoa, the big man himself showed up!" Daxter said flexing for a second. "Came to see how I was doing? I'm a natural you see!" He boasted once more, his attitude perking up once more.

"Yes, I have." Amon replied to Daxter. "But, I've overheard you and Asura talking, and I know your pain very, very strongly." He said walking next to Asura, looking out the window as well.

Asura seemed a little uncomfortable, beads of nervous sweat forming on his face. "...Sorry sir, I'll get back to training Daxter I-" He was cut short when Amon put his hand on his shoulder. Asura looked to him with his mouth slightly open in shock, a knife of fear stabbing into his heart, his gasp quick and sharp.

Amon however, was solemn, you could even see through his mask that he was not angry with Asura. "Relax Asura, I have merely come to talk. There's nothing to fear from me. ..That's why we're fighting in the first place isn't it?"

Asura gulped for a second, but then faced Amon, wiping the nervous sweat away.

Daxter studied both as he listened.

"Tell me Asura, why are you nervous?" Amon questioned, tilting his head slightly in curiosity.

Asura blinked, his words not coming to him. "Uh.. I sir.."

"Are you afraid of me?" Amon asked once more, eyes unfaltering as they looked to Asura.

Asura's eyes looked around the room, as if trying to escape. "I... no ...sir..I.." He couldn't control himself. Flashes of past memories flooded his mind as the pressure increased. Flashes of his childhood began to rise, where he and his sister watched as The Triple Threats murdered their parents, their screams echoing in his mind. His breathing escalated, and more sweat formed on his face. He was about to lose it, when finally, Amon placed his other hand on his other shoulder.

"Asura." Amon said calmly. "There is nothing to fear my brother." Asura's eyes widened for a moment when the other hand touched his shoulder, but Amon's words seemed... sympathetic. "I don't get much personal time with my men. I just want to let you know though, that we are all in this together, don't ever forget that."

Asura merely stayed silent, looking into the mask slits where Amon's eyes should be.

"You are a good, humble man. I know your pain, your fear. ..You did not deserve what happened to your family. The world outside despises us, we can't change what they think of us. You need to understand that everyone in this haven here does not want to hurt us. We are family, brothers and sisters."

Asura gulped as he thought of it. "...I just don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything." He reassured. "I may be your leader Asura, but I am also your friend and brother. We are equals, that's what we fight for. That's what you have come for. You do not have to fear me or anyone else. Understand?"

Asura slowly nodded, his breathing calming a bit more as he listened, a small smile forming on his face as he looked to Amon. "Yeah...okay."

Amon smiled beneath his mask. "Good to hear." He then let go of Asura and looked to Daxter.

"I trust things are going well with your master Daxter?" Amon said as he looked to the orange fur ball.

"Yeah. This guy knows his stuff. He got me learning all of the basics, and we will be moving on to intermediate stuff pretty quickly." Daxter chimed with a proud chest.

Amon nodded. "Good. Asura is one of the best, he will make sure you are up to speed. Take your training seriously and you will be able to take down Benders with no effort. They underestimate us, which gives us the advantage to strike with ferocity and grace. Remember that, and you will do fine."

Daxter nodded. "Thanks, they wont last long against me, I assure you." Daxter laughed in a comically maniacal laughter, punching his fists together.

"And I will be waiting to see that day. Until then, good luck in your training you two." He said as he turned towards the door, but was interrupted when the Lieutenant arrived.

"Lieutenant, have you finished the procedures with the cargo?" He asked in a formal manner.

"Our squads have readied all the trucks after our return. All benders are incapacitated and bound. They are helpless sir." He informed.

Amon was pleased. "Very good Lietenant, perhaps we should all pay our new visitors a warmer welcome?" He said looking to Daxter and Asura.

They both acknowledged his request as they followed him out into the hall, which would lead into the loading bay.

* * *

The four of them arrived at the loading bay, where the trucks from each gang kidnapping had returned. Equalist members were filing out from the trucks, and a few of them drove in from their stolen motorcycles.

"Very good everyone." Amon announced as he descended from a staircase that lead down towards the trucks. "Everything went well on my mission, and I presume everything went well with the rest?"

The Lieutenant walked past Amon with his squad and stood with them.

The other Equalists began unloading the Bender's, whom had all been knocked out with stun-gauntlets while in the van.

"Yes sir," Said one from the Triple Threat squad, taking off his mask. "But we are two people short, at least in our group."

Amon raised a brow. "Indeed? Who might they be?" He asked rather seriously.

"The newcomer Jak, and Asuka. They both pulled back from the group to stop two Benders whom were chasing us. If they had not pulled back, they would have either stopped us or discovered our hideout."

"Jak...didn't come back?" Daxter asked, his voice seeming to quiver.

Asura approached the man, clearly full of worry. "Did you see if they were alright? Did anything happen to my sister!?" Asura yelled, staring daggers at the man.

Amon intervened. "Asura. Calm yourself, it's not his fault that they decided to pull back, have faith in them. They did a noble thing for all of us."

Asura paused, his body shivering with anger for a moment before he turned away from the man. Those words from Amon didn't assure him of anything. All they did was make him feel even more worried.

Amon looked to Asura for a moment as he turned. If they did not arrive soon, he would sent a search squad to find them, with Asura as the leader. He then turned back to the Equalist. "And what of Lightning Bolt Zolt? Was he able to be subdued?"

As Amon asked, an Equalist unloaded Zolt from a truck, carrying the unconscious man over his shoulder.

"Ah, well that answers my question." Amon almost laughed, looking to the helpless, once powerful man. "He will be the first one to experience The Revelation." His eyes darkened with satisfaction. "Any thing else to report?"

At that moment, a side door leading to the bay opened. Everyone turned instantly to the location, ready to fight, but relaxed when they saw it was their own men. Jak walked through, drenched from the rain, carrying the unconscious Asuka in his arms.

"Jak!" Daxter yelled, running through the crowd, and jumping to his shoulders. "You can't do reckless things like that! I would have killed you if I found out if you were dead!"

Ignoring the contradiction, Jak walked through the crowd, carrying Asuka. There were a few gasps and whispers as he walked. He walked towards Amon, his eyes full of darkness and anger.

Amon merely stood there, watching Jak as he approached him.

Asura's eyes widened in horror, his breath seemed to leave his body as he looked to his unconscious sister. Must of the blood had washed off from her face, but there was still a trace amount of it near her wound. His body had turned to ice as he stared at his sister's body.

Slowly, Jak set her down in front of Amon. Her body lay on the ground limp and motionless, her breathing barely visible.

Amon knelt to her side and placed his hand on her chest, listening for a heartbeat.

…...thump...thump

"...She's alive." He said quietly as he looked to Asura. "...But barely." Amon rose as he looked down to her, his eyes full of legitimate empathy. "Asura." He said in an authoritative tone.

Asura's eyes looked to Amon for a brief moment in response.

"Take her to the medical bay."

No arguments there. Asura walked to his sister and slowly picked her up. He looked to her face, a deep torrent of anger and sadness formed inside of him. As he walked, his eyes moved to Jak.

Jak's eyes met his. Asura's eyes were fierce and full of rage. Jak did not understand the situation, or whom Asura was. He glared back, teeth grit in irritation as he watched Asura walk away.

"..."

"Jak." Amon intervened, noting the tension. "What happened?"

Jak look around at the crowd, who once again, like previous times, was staring at him.

He paused and took a breath, trying to calm his nerves after the recent situation. "...We were being tailed, Asuka and I decided to buy our truck some time. We didn't realize who was chasing us."

Amon tilted his head slightly. "Go on."

"It was the Avatar." He said quietly, but everyone heard him quite clearly. A few more gasps, and a few more whispers spawned in response. "I tried to take her down, but she was strong. She knocked me out, and then finished with Asuka." His face seemed to convulse with more anger as he thought of it, a dark shade going over his face.

Amon's eyes darkened at the story. "...The Avatar... this is...very...interesting." He said as the gears clicked in his head.

Jak looked upwards in a defiant glare in response to his words. "Interesting? Asuka is nearly dead after what she had done! There is nothing interesting about it!" He snarled taking a step closer.

"You could at least care for your own men when they risk their lives to meet your goals!"

Amon stepped forward. "It is our goal Jak! We are a team! I'm not doing this for my own gain! It is for everyone. We joined together as a group with equal reasons for being here. I lead this group, but I do not dictate it!" He spat in response. "I care for my men, despite what you think. You would not let me finish what I was going to say. It is interesting because if we announce that the Avatar is responsible for what she had done, then the city will rally against her, giving us the advantage. Next time, stop and think before you open your mouth." He said, each word laced with venom.

Jak's inner rage swirled inside, raging in defiance. However, he knew that Amon was right.

Amon then lowered his voice to Jak, so only he could hear. "You are doing well, do not mistake that. However, you still have not shown me your true loyalty yet. What has been done so far has helped us greatly, but I still have a few more tasks, trust in me. You are strong and very capable, you will get your information soon."

Jak merely glared at him in response, but took a step back.

"Everyone," Amon announced. "The Avatar has made her move. She clearly knows what kind of a threat we are, and is trying to take us down. We have been merciful, not spilling a single drop of blood. However, if the Avatar wishes to escalate the circumstances, she will be met with harsh retaliation! Tomorrow is The Revelation. Our message will be spread, and we will show Republic City just how much our goal means to us."

The other Equalists cheered in response, the only ones whom were quiet were Jak and Daxter, who just looked to each other. This would take longer than they thought.

* * *

An hour later.

"Amon sir," The Lieutenant said as he walked into his leader's room.

Amon was standing reading some documents at a desk, medical records regarding to Asuka's current condition from their medics.

"Yes Lieutenant?" Amon said, looking up to him.

"Jak has requested to speak with you, he says he would like to discuss somethings, since he had some time to calm his head." He responded, but he looked doubtful of Jak's word.

Amon waited a moment, thinking the situation over, but then came to his conclusion.

"Bring him in." He requested.

Jak and Daxter soon were brought in, in which Jak waited until the Lieutenant left.

"Yes?" Amon asked, placng his hands on his desk.

Jak walked up to the desk.

"I wanted to talk about my request." Jak stated, crossing his arms. "I know you said you would not give me the information I needed until I proved myself, but there is a risk that you do not know what I am talking about. I never confirmed what exactly it was I was searching for."

Amon nodded, his head tilting. "Indeed, you are correct. However, I know quite a bit of the world. Try me."

Daxter, whom was perched on Jak's shoulder, tilted his head as he stretched. "I think we should give him the short version, I don't wanna be here all night."

Jak nodded.

For the next few minutes, Jak desribed to Amon about The Precursors, Eco, everything they had been sent to do, and how much of a threat it meant to this world.

Amon's face darkened after the story was told. "So...this Eco... gave you your... transformation?"

Jak nodded.

"And as you say, it caused a massive scale war that almost destroyed your planet?"

"We can't make it any more clearer than that pal." Daxter commented.

Amon rose from his chair, greatly disturbed about what he had heard.

"You bring me interesting news Jak, and I will admit to you now, I have not heard anything about it."

Jak's face burned with irritation. He was angry at himself for believing that Amon might know something about it.

"Then I am wasting my time here." He said as he began to turn away.

"Don't be hasty." He said as Jak turned. "I may not know anything about it, but I am sure someone out there does." He rose from his chair, walking over to Jak.

"This information is very intimidating Jak. This world is already out of balance, and I know for a fact that these artifacts will cause nothing more than disorder," He paused as he thought of it.

"...And destruction." He finished.

Jak nodded. "Our world barely survived from it, what chance does this one have?"

"Exactly." Amon agreed. "...I still have a few more tasks for you to do before I can help you, but rest assured, after you have proven yourself, I will help you find these artifacts and make sure that they are wiped from existence. That, is a promise." The Equalist leader stated as he raised his finger.

* * *

Well, this one was indeed much shorter than the others, but that was only because I thought that the ending was too perfect to go on from, at least in this Chapter. I do have something to address by the way, do not assume that Jak has fallen for Asuka. It would be highly unrealistic for that to be possible now. Does he care for her? Yes, as she is a comrade and friend. Does he love her? Absolutely not. I currently have not decided whom Jak may end up with. Anyway, thanks for reading, and as always, let me know what you thought of it!

Thanks,

**-BLAD3s7**

**PS:**

I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE FOR THE WAIT. THANK YOU FOR BEING SO SO PAITENT. I LOVE YOU ALL.

I have edited some typos and expanded a few things on the previous chapters. Nothing major, but much better to the overall presentation. I may also add a glossary to the chapters as well, for those who are unfamiliar with the proper terms so far mentioned in this story.


	5. Healing

******Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter or Avatar: The Last Airbender. Jak and Daxter is owned by Naughty Dog, and Avatar is owned by Nickelodeon. Knowledge of Jak and Daxter and Avatar is recommended to fully enjoy this story.

* * *

**Recap of Previous Chapter: **The kidnapping had been a success, however, not without some trouble. Asura, Asuka's twin brother, had finished training with Daxter, only to find out that his sister had fallen victim to a vicious attack from the Avatar, and had barely been saved. Anger towards the Avatar, and Jak himself has caused a brooding anger in the young Equalist. Amon had rescheduled the Revelation to the following night, due to the unfortunate circumstances. Amon had also agreed to help Jak with his quest, after Jak finished a few more missions for him. Thus, the newly motivated duo seeks to finish Amon's missions without failure!

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Healing

* * *

"C'mere all, c'mere many and witness the fantastic treasures of _Magic Miko_, the collector of precious, magical wares!" shouted a rather shifty looking man with a thin moustache, and wispy hair. He radiated confidence, but not the kind of confidence that reassured. It was false, hollow, and cheap. The vendor was in a rather bummy square of Republic City, and was stocked with various "magical" items, all that were boasted to simplify or solve any problems that the customer desired to rectify. Crystal balls, wishbones, nick-knacks, anything that pulled in plenty of suckers, was piled high onto the rather creaky looking shelves of the dingy vendor. However, for a salesman, he most certainly had some spunk.

"Oi, yeah, how much for the doo-hicky-ma-bobber?" said a rather dense looking passerby. However, what he lacked for in common sense and personality, was compensated with stacks of cash.

"Ahhh! Very good eye my friend! That, _doo-hicky-ma-bobber _though, is not that at all! It's what I like to call, a wish catcher!"

"A wish catcher?" The sucke- er, customer said as he scratched his head.

"Exactly!" Miko shouted with a grin full of gusto. "The wish catcher, will capture your greatest desires, straight from your head, and send them to the spirit world, where they will find their way back to you in life, and grant you a chance for that desire to come true!" He breathed, waving his arms mystically all around the _special _instrument that he was trying to sell.

"...hmm..." The sucker groaned, not sure of the purchase.

"30 Copper pieces and it's yours." Miko chortled.

"Done!" The man acknowledged, spreading the cash on the table.

Miko greedily snatched the cash, counting it quickly, stacking it with precise dexterity and finesse, making sure it added up. Sure enough, the sucker payed up. Without hesitation, he tossed the wish catcher to the man and didn't even bother to look away from his money.

"So er... how does it work?"

"Huh?"

"The wish catcher!"

"Oh... uh yeah... hang it over your bed at night, it'll work like that and stuff." Miko said lazily, scooping the money and locking it tightly in a padlocked safe. There safe sat directly underneath Miko's favorite sign in the world. A big, bold, and loud "NO REFUNDS" sign. Despite the cheapness and vibe the sign seemed to give off, people still came to Miko with their problems. It amused him. He knew quite well that everything was practically a novelty souvenir, or just some junk he put together and added a bit of glitter and pizazz to spruce it up. It wasn't an honest business, but if people were stupid enough to buy it, he'd be stupid to not try and sell it. Sure, he wasn't contributing to society, but it was better than joining the bums in the bushes. At least he had a home to go back to.

"Huh... okay.." The man said with an idiotic grin as he put it into his bag. No doubt this man would hang it this very night. Miko just laughed to himself as he turned away. He'd be making bank if everybody was as dumb as this one. Alas, that was not the case. He'd need to work a bit more to bring in the fat stacks. That was just the way things went. Punishment, or reward. It was pretty simple.

The man noticed a glint in the back of the vendor as he began to walk, something that caught his eye handsomely. It was small, but very old looking, yet in great condition. It was unlike anything he had ever seen, it had markings engraved deeply into it, and it was the shape of an egg.

"Hey, what's the deal with fancy egg?" The man asked as he looked to Miko.

"Er...egg... what are you- OH!" Miko blabbered, looking to the displayed item. "That! Yes! This my friend, is ancient history!" He smiled, holding the relic in his hands carefully. "The Mystic Egg! Legend says that it was a form of currency, used by ancient ones, who lived far beyond any of us. There were many more, but this one withstood the test of time, a true find for any history lover! My good sir, are you interested?"

"Psh... I could just wish for one. Besides that sounds boring. I'm gonna use this wish catcher to wish for all the cool stuff you have hear. Sorry sucker, but you just sold your last ware! Haha!" The man ran off, nearly tripping for a second before turning the corner.

Miko rolled his eyes, trying to hold back a laugh. Please, he made too much money off his crap than anyone in this part of the city. That's what it was. Crap. Nothing more, nothing less. The only truly legitimate artificat Miko had, was in his hands right now. Light, but sturdy, "The Mystic Egg" was something much more, at least to a certain duo that entered the city recently. Without a second thought, Miko tossed it back into the bargain bin, and sighed.

* * *

Light slowly began to flood into Asuka's eyes as she woke up. Her eyelids were heavy, and weak. Her head felt sore, but she could move. The memories that swam through her head were faint at best. Everything up until the fight with the Avatar was clear. When she tried to think about anything past that, it hurt to remember. She shifted her jaw slightly, only to find a bandage wrapped securely on the side of her head. Had it really been that hard? Had the Avatar really tried to kill her? That was a scary thought, she felt her back shiver just thinking about it. As much as she despised bending, and the people who abused it, having someone as powerful as the Avatar... to be your enemy, and going as far as to kill you... it really tore Asuka apart.

She looked around the room. It was quiet, and eerie. Medical instruments were placed next to her bed, obviously used. She looked at the dried blood on them, her fear spiking in her stomach like an anchor. Had it really been that bad? She could feel the stitches in her head now, and a feeble gasp escaped her teeth as reality came crashing down upon her. She was alone, but inside, she felt isolated. The world around her buzzed with magic, bending... and happiness. What did she have? All she could do was just take things away. She stole it from them. She stole their bending. Was it fair? Did it make it right to steal things, and make them feel helpless? Did it make it right to make her victims feel the same way she did all those years ago?

The young woman's eyes quivered, fresh tears formed in her eyes as she felt her fingers dig into the sheets beneath her. It hurt to cry, it hurt to think. Why had things gotten so difficult? Why were the benders so adamant in trying to make their lives so much harder? Zolt, The leader of the Triple Threats, had mercilessly attacked them, and tortured Jak... just to feel superior. She felt her breath rise in her throat, shaking and gasping as she felt herself break down. It wasn't fair.

She felt her memories soak through her mind. She thought of Asura, and her parents. She thought of how rough Asura had become after the incident. The gentle, and carefree boy that used to tease her and make her laugh, was diluted into an overprotective, and stern shadow of his former self. She didn't blame him for it, but it still hurt to see how much he had changed. A deep and chilling aura of helplessness overcame her as she cried even harder. She couldn't save him, and she couldn't bring him back to who he used to be. She loved him, but she couldn't stand him sometimes. Why did it have to be like this?

She sobbed quietly to herself, feeling small. She wanted to curl into a ball and hug herself, but it hurt too much. She had been saved, Jak had got her back, she was nursed back to health, but it didn't shake the grief and depression. Her gasps and squeaks echoed across the room. She felt the subtle sting of her tears, and instantly looked up when she heard the door open, a plastered expression of shock and embarrassment present on her face.

She didn't say anything, looking at her visitor in the eyes, the tears still fresh on her cheeks.

Asura stood quietly as he looked to her, a his mouth barely agape as he looked to his wounded sister. His fingertips rested gently on the doorknob, the man stood in the doorway, unsure of whether or not to intrude upon his sister's moment of weakness. He felt his hand tremble, the guilt, and fear consuming his body.

Asuka just looked to her brother's face, and instantly everything fell apart even more. The one person who she wanted to be strong around, the one person that she didnt want to worry about her, caught her in this moment. It just ripped her to shreds, her sobbing increasing. She felt her head lower, ashamed to look at him.

"...I'm sorry.." She croaked, her voice barely audible. She felt her shoulders shake, her bangs covering her eyes.

Asura gasped in shock as he heard her, his feet leaving the spot without hesitation, his eyes glassy and sincere.

"Asuka," he breathed approaching her bedside, crouching to his knees to be at eye level, "...please don't say that." He honestly didn't know what to say himself, but he would try. He had not seen her cry in a long time. "...I'm just glad you're okay."

She felt her pain grow in her heart, his depression sinking even further as she choked for a moment, unable to look at him. "...But I'm not." she whispered. "...I can't be...I'm sorry." She found it hard to exist, to be in her brother's presence. It felt selfish to cry, to give into emotion. Her nails dug even further into her sheets as she didn't dare to make eye contact again.

"Asuka, listen to me." He leaned to her, his hands grabbing hers gently, causing her to gasp again. Her bloodshot eyes meet his. She didn't expect this. "..I don't care what happened, or what you did. That doesn't matter to me at all. I'm happy you're here, and alive. I wouldn't dare accuse you of something so petty and shallow." He said sternly, but sympathetic at the same time. "...we may not be kids anymore... but I will never want you to feel ashamed of crying... and I will never be ashamed of you." He said softly, feeling his eyes grow heavy, tears of anguish forming slowly. "...I love you Asuka, please don't ever forget that."

She felt her choke grow as she listened to him, her tears ripe as he finished. Even after everything, after all the hardships, and sorrow, he still was there for her like he was all those years ago. She didn't truly doubt his compassion, but when it came to her emotional state right now, hearing those words was a relief that she couldn't have ever hoped to imagine. She leaned into him with the good side of her head and cried even more. But it wasn't all sadness, they were tears of relief as well. She was happy that he was here, supporting her no matter what. They were close, they always had been, but moments like this were rare.

Asura felt her shaking body against his chest, and he embraced her gently, trying not to hurt her. He closed his eyes tightly as he comforted his twin sister. He felt gentle tears escape his eyes, but nothing like the sobs that Asuka was giving off. "It's okay." He consoled, tightening his embrace a bit. Ever since their parents had died, it always felt hollow when they hugged, as if it could never replace the hearth their parents gave. Yet now, it felt familiar. It was like old times, just in very bad circumstances. "...It's okay."

His voice was soft, caring. It was unlike the hard and strong voice she was used to. Hearing him say that it was okay, really made her believe him. Things were okay. They were both still alive, and they had a home, a similar goal. She had come close to death, but she was okay now. Still in pain, but most certainly alive and capable to recover. "...Thank you." She responded, her breathing calming down a bit. Not everything was fixed, but she felt much better that he had come. Anyone else and she would have just felt worse. "Thank you Asura..."

The two embraced for a bit longer before they finally pulled apart, looking at each other in the eyes. Both had to admit, it was much easier now. Asura handed her a cloth from the side of her bed, she took it and wiped her face. They sat in silence for a bit before Asuka set the cloth down and looked back to her brother, the tears subdued for now. A weak smile formed on her face as she looked to him, and she was answered with a smile in return.

"We did it..." She chimed in through a light chuckle. "We beat Zolt and the others."

Asura nodded, chuckling as well. "Yeah... I heard all about it from the others. They didn't know how you two took out Zolt, but from the look of him when he was shipped back here... he looked practically torn to shreds. He also was the only one they didn't have to shock again. He stayed out cold the entire time."

Asuka began to speak, but instantly she bit her tongue. How she wanted to tell Asura about Jak's incredible transformation. She wanted to tall him how magnificent it was, how it filled her with emotion, and hope, how truly divine it felt to be in the presence of the Light Eco filled being. She wanted to tell Asura all about how truly terrified Zolt was, and how Jak defied physics and moved in the blink of an eye. Also how he survived death and healed himself, and her. She wished she could tell him, but she couldn't. Jak had made it very clear that he did not want her to tell anyone.

Keeping her word was important, but a subtle fear grew in the pit of her stomach as she thought about what would happen if he found out she talked. After seeing both transformations, she knew that both of them could be equally terrifying. Jak was someone she admired, from his leadership and combat skills and amazing talents, but she was also scared of him. From what she had seen, nobody had come close to stopping him when he reached those states. Zolt was instantly beaten, and Daxter had to calm Jak down when he turned into a demon. Even The Avatar, the cosmic bridge between the worlds, had been pinned to the ground, and mercilessly beaten. Did Jak have any weaknesses, or limits? She was glad he was on their side, but it was only so he could get something he wanted.

Who was to say he wouldn't just kill them all after he got what he wanted?

"...Jak beat him," She finally answered, glancing to the side. "He caught him off guard and took him out. I was surprised myself." Technically, that was not a lie. It was the truth, just gutted of about every single detail. Asuka did not want to test the long eared man. Her gaze still did not meet her brother's, and Asura picked up on it.

"...Did he have to turn into a demon again?" He asked, raising a brow. A look of distaste had gone over Asura's face as Jak was mentioned. He did not like him, nor did he trust him. He had no idea what Amon had seen in him. He had bad news written all over him. From what he had seen, and heard, Jak was ruthless, cold, and fierce. Good qualities of a warrior, but the Equalists were not thugs or mercenaries. They had a cause, yet Amon basically hired Jak, just so the newcomer could get a bit of information. Was this what the Equalists were resorting to? Getting a freak like that to join?

"No," she admitted. "...he just attacked when Zolt least expected it. ...I can't remember too much, my head still hurts pretty bad Asura."

"Sorry," he responded quickly. "I didn't mean to make you use your head, at least, not in your current state now." He chuckled lightly. She picked up on the joke and laughed herself.

"It's okay... I just think I need a bit more rest. I don't want to push things. ...I did take a blow from the Avatar." It still pained her to think of that situation. Korra may have been young, but even then, getting lethally attacked by the world's supposed hero, made her feel awful. They weren't bad people, she was sure of that. But looking at it from the public's perspective, they were terrorists, and fanatics.

"True..." He trailed off, a bit shaken by that fact as well. "...He brought you back you know." He said quietly, looking away.

Asuka's eyes widened a bit as she heard that. "...He did?"

"Yeah," he answered, looking back to her. "He carried you through the rain. Apparently he patched you up a bit so you wouldn't bleed out. It... surprised me." As much as Asura disliked Jak, he could not deny that he had saved his sister. Deep down, he was grateful, but was not looking forward to admitting it to Jak. He would have to though, his pride was strong, but he wasn't selfish enough to not give someone credit when they save a life, and especially if it was his sister. He just hoped that Jak didn't somehow go back on his generosity.

Asuka could only gape at what she heard. He carried her? By himself? The emotions that welled inside her cursed herself for doubting him. They had only known each other for how long? A day? The fact that he would do something like that wasn't anything she would have expected. Yes, he had saved her from Zolt, but that was only so she could help him later, or so she thought. Asuka gently laid back down to her bed, looking to the ceiling. "I think I need to sleep a bit more..." She breathed, looking upwards.

Asura admitted that this was a bit odd, but considering her state, he didn't argue. Slowly, he rose from her bedside and looked to her face. She was thinking, that much was true. No doubt it was about Jak. Whether or not this bothered Asura, was uncertain. He felt his feet carry him away from her bedside as he turned away. He stood their for a moment, pondering the situation, but eventually he felt his head look back to her, his shaggy black hair shaking slightly, the light stubble on his face gliding smoothly as he spoke.

"You've been out for quite a long time. The Revelation is tonight, and that's only in a few hours. I'll let you know how it goes."

Asuka tilted her head slightly as she looked back up to him. "Oh, alright. ..Tell me all about it afterwards." She smiled to him.

Asura felt his smile resurface. "Sure thing. Rest easy Asuka." He said as he nodded to her, his footsteps carrying him out of the medical bay, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

The young man's footsteps carried him gently away from his sister, the medical bay drifting further and further away as Asura let out a weighted sigh. That was close, too close. When he had carried her to her room, he felt her trembling form in his arms, how pale her skin looked, and she had just... hung there in his arms. He felt so close to loosing the only family he had left. It was hard to deal with. Despite their healthy conversation, Asura wiped a stray tear from his eyes as he leaned against a wall. He lamented on what could have been if she had been lost. It tore him up just thinking about it.

However, he quickly recovered when he heard a pair of footsteps walking around the corner of the hallway he was in. Hastily, Asura wiped his eyes and stood strong. He watched as the shadow approached the corner, and he noticed a pair of pointed ears. Instinctively, Asura clenched his fists.

Jak was on his way to check up on Asuka. The young hero's face was stern, cold, as it normally was, especially in this world, around these people. His eyes noted the other in the room, and quickly he remembered who he was. He was about his age, shaggy black hair, light stubble, orange eyes. He looked very similar to the person whom he was about to visit. The glare that they had shared though, was what he remembered the most.

"..." Jak merely locked eyes with him as he walked closer towards the door, and inevitably, towards Asura. It felt like a long walk, the hallway seeming to stretch and extend the shocking amount of time that they gazed at each other. It bothered Jak, and the gaze he received from Asura was nothing less than spiteful.

Jak was fed up with a lot of things, Amon's aloofness and coolness was among them, but having some random person that he didn't even know giving him a stare like that really dug into his skin.

Stopping dead in his tracks, Jak's eyes locked fiercely with Asura's. "You've been staring at me ever since I got here. Everyone else has been too, but you've been particularly noticeable, and it's pissing me off, especially when I brought Asuka back. I don't know who you are, or what attachment you have to her, but I really could care less." He growled to Asura, standing directly in front of him.

Asura felt his inner rage swirl. How could someone be like this? He felt his fists clench tightly against the leather of his suit, his teeth bared fiercely. "You've got a lot of nerve." He said, resisting to not slug Amon's little pet right in the jaw. "You come into our home, our mission, and treat us like this? Who the hell do you think you are?" Asura snarled, staring directly into Jak's eyes with bold courage.

"I'm the one who saved your friend's life!" He snarled back, his fangs sharpening dangerously as he gazed harshly to Asura. "And it's because every single one of you stare at me like I'm some sort of freak!" He lashed, the air around them becoming damp with ferocious tension. "I may not be like you, I may not be "normal", but that does not mean I have to put up with your crap! Don't piss me off, you've heard all about it. I will not stop to pull a punch against the likes of you."

Without missing a beat, Asura inched closer to him, surprising Jak even. "I'm not afraid of you, or what you can do." He boldly whispered, his voice like lightning. "I don't care how strong or powerful you think you are, I will not stand and be threatened. Make your move Jak." He challenged, not once blinking or backing down.

Jak felt his fangs grow a bit more, his skin paling, nails growing ever so slightly, a thin stream of purple lightning caressing his fingertips. A deep growl escaped his throat. As much as he wanted to uppercut this punk into oblivion, his better judgement and instincts held him back. He didn't dare break eye contact though. Deep down, Jak did respect Asura's stubbornness and boldness. It was an admirable trait, something they both shared. But that didn't mean he had to like it.

"..." Jak's teeth withdrew, his skin returning to normal, and his eyes relaxing slightly.

Asura had to admit, he was a bit surprised to see the anger subside. He was worried himself that Jak would have just lost it, but was ready nonetheless. Seeing that he was able to calm down though, was admittedly respectable. "...I do appreciate what you did for Asuka though." He breathed, keeping his eyes strictly locked to Jak's pupils. As much pride that he had, he wasn't above telling the truth. "...She would not have made it without you."

Jak gasped slightly, hearing those words from the hostile Equalist. He honestly didn't know what to say. He generally wasn't really used to dealing with non-static personalities. Despite the tension before, Jak's respect for this man grew exponentially. "...Don't mention it." He finally breathed, looking away slightly.

Asura sighed, crossing his arms slightly. "She's my sister." He revealed.

Jak honestly did not see that one coming, despite the obvious clues. "What?"

Asura nodded. "...We're twins, we were born only minutes apart. She's... all I have left." He closed his eyes as he breathed in quietly. Both of them had seemed to pick up on the mutual respect they had for each other. As awkward as the situation was, the tension was leaving slowly, like a leak.

Jak looked back to him, his gaze less sharp and steely than it had been before. In regards to family, the only one he could think of was Daxter. His brother from another mother, was truly the only family he had consistently in his life. Sure, Samos was there, but he was more like a mentor, and Keira was something else entirely. He did have his "Uncle", but even then they didn't get to spend much time together. The two brothers, Jak and Daxter may not have shared blood, but everything else they shared made them inseparable.

"I... can understand that." He said quietly, scratching his head.

Asura looked back to Jak as he revealed that bit of information. He didn't want to ask any questions, and he was pretty sure the feeling was mutual.

There was another moment of silence before Asura's gaze met Jak's again.

"...My name is Asura." He said as he outstretched his hand. They had their quarrel, their exchange of words. Both of them had said things neither would expect, and both had managed to quell what was on their minds. They were not children, Asura was quite aware of this. As much as Jak still bothered him, there was no sense in settling this like idiots. They were men.

Jak looked to his hand, his eyes looking sharply to Asura's, then to his outstretched hand. There was a moment when he wondered if it would even be worth it. He dealt with Krew, Errol, and plenty of other slime balls in his life. What made this any different? Honestly, he did not know. For all he knew, Asura was just trying to bait him into something worse.

Regardless, Jak's pride, and evident respect pushed his hand forward, grasping the other's palm tightly, and Asura returned the grasp just as firmly. Both of them did not dare look away, the tension rising slowly as the shook for what felt like an eternity. Calmly, it was eventually broken, and a small treaty had been formed, at least for now.

"Jak." He responded, finally.

* * *

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack. Hello all! It's been what, four months since the last update? Really? Ouch. I apologize for not being consistent with the story. Things have been a little hectic. Admittedly, this chapter was going to be very long, progressing all the way to the Revelation, but I wanted to at least poist something before I went to work today, so if you cant wait until after that, I plan on finishing the next chapter as soon as I get home.

So yes, no action at all in this chapter, a new character was introduced, adding another link to Avatar and Jak and Daxter with the Precursor Orb being in his shop. The focal point I suppose was character development. I know, people tend to generally steer clear from OC's, but I did feel obligated to expand more upon Asura and Asuka, fleshing out more of their story, and showing that they aren't just random side characters. Both of them are very pertinent to the story, so expect more. But this isn't Asura and Asuka's adventure, it's Jak's.

Expect the next chapter to be up very very soon, and as always, thank you for reading!

**-BLAD3s7**


End file.
